


The Emptiness

by Cartooncamillion



Series: The Emptiness [1]
Category: Invader Zim, zadr - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blood, Damaged Zim, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fondling, Gay Sex, Irken, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Protective Dib Membrane, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartooncamillion/pseuds/Cartooncamillion
Summary: It was supposed to be another peaceful honestly uneventful day. Things were supposed to be just the same. But a horrible experiment gone wrong causes an epidemic that rapidly spirals out of control. Zim never could have expected how drastic his situation would become, more importantly how drastically it would change him. Everything is about to change...it would've been so much simpler if all went according to plan.





	1. Prologue

'So it has come to this...' Zim sat on the bed his eyes slowly wandering up a taller male that loomed over him. The figure approached him and with one smooth movement after the other and Zim found himself laying down comfortably on the soft bed with the other climbing it's way up hovering over him. Zim's mind did not think of the weakness, the emotion, or the place...his eyes only remained focused on the pair of eyes that lay hidden behind the glare of the reflective lenses.

Zim whispered a name as the figure reached up for his hand entangling their fingers together. Zim could feel the warmth spreading across his cheeks as his head gently lulled to the side feeling a pair of warm soft lips against his neck. He reached up slowly pulling off the long coat that laid on the figures shoulders letting it fall onto the floor. He carefully played with the hem of the other's shirt feeling the fabric between his claws as the other smiled down at him before applying a soft pressure to Zim's lips.

Zim closed his eyes as he melted away letting his hands gently travel up the fabric and over the bare soft flesh of the other's chest. He could feel his pantline tightening from the tender pleasure and whimpered a little blushing from embarrassment at making such a noise. The two met eyes again, and the other only smiled kissing his collar bone and reaching down to carefully slip off Zim's pants, "W-Wait can we even...I mean here? What if someone hears?" The figure only smiled gently brushing Zim's face, "There is no one around to hear." Zim felt cold fingers lightly tickle at his exposed skin before reaching down to the area that desired to be touched. He moaned softly leaning his head back as the cool fingers rubbed and rubbed and pressure was applied to his lips again. Zim felt his body tense and relax now and then as he felt himself get closer, "N-Not just me stink-beast!" he hissed through his panting. The other only chuckled and gently hushed him, "Soon enough, just relax and enjoy it~" Zim bit his lip trembling as his eyes fell shut, "Hah-aaahh~"

A few more minutes passed before Zim grit his teeth his antenna flattening against his head as he climaxed letting out a shakey moan. The other figure looked at it's dirty hand before it gently laid down beside Zim smiling softly taking Zim's hand with the other clean hand. Zim looked at the other's face confused, "But what about you...?" the smile didn't fade as a gentle hand rised to brush Zim's cheek, "I'll be okay...please don't cry.." Zim squeezed his eyes shut realizing warm tears were slipping down his cheeks. When he opened his eyes again he noticed the room was dark and worn down. He looked around in confusion trying to recall where exactly he was, he looked down noticing he was grasping himself firmly and sticky from his inflicting self pleasure. He started shaking and his tears began to fall faster as he realized where he was.

This was not his room...

This was not his house...

And he wasn't here.

"N-No...no don't go!" he quickly sat up shouting to the ceiling, "Don't leave me again! Please! Not again!" his voice caught in his throat as tears slipped down his cheeks. He shook as he grit his sharp teeth together crying and pleading in agony. He clenched onto his sides as his horrible sobs filled the silence of the dead house. The pain would not leave no matter how many minutes passed. Zim felt the pain twist into a terrifying anger and said the next words with firey bitterness, "...y-you did this to me...you left Zim all alone...I hate you..." he squeezed his eyes shut as he turned his head up to the ceiling shouting with a breaking voice through his tears, "I HATE YOU DIB!!!"


	2. Chapter 1

It had all happened so fast, Zim could barely recall the events that had made things get so bad. When the sunlight broke through the cracked window Zim slowly pried open his tired burning eyes that still stung from the tears he had shed the night before. He had laid there for who knows how long before passing out sometime during the night. Who knew what time it was now, he had gone so long without a clock time held very little importance to him anymore. Finally pulling up his pants and dismounting himself from the filthy bed he placed his feet onto the floor feeling the broken soles of his boots push into the rotting creaking floor boards. He turned his numb tired eyes to the window and walked up staring at the filthy deserted waste land allowing his eyes to travel over to the horizon where the sun was rising. He wondered, 'When did things become so unbareable..?' but thinking on that question for a moment he had already known the answer to this question and stepped away from the window heading down the stairs and opening the door to step out into the deserted and beat down land outside.

It had all begun with a failed experiment.

Not even a month ago Zim was up to his usual no good deeds. He had took advantage of the week off from high skool, known as Spring Break, to focus on his experiments to take over earth and please his tallest. Currently he had been working with the idea of perfecting old experiments rather than conducting new ones. The results were slower than he would've liked but progressive nonetheless.

There came a faint moaning from the other side of the room. Zim's antenna perked up leaving his computer and walking over to check on his noisy experiments, he peered down into a deep pit giving an unamused look to a small hord of freshly risen zombies, "Such noisy beasts you earth creatures are...be patient Zim has food for you." The slightly taller green irken walked over to the side of the room grabbing a black trash bag full of left overs from Mc'Meaties garbage can. Zim's current plan was to study human weakness' but unfortunately for him his human captives had perished from lack of nutrition, complicated things they were. Instead of going through the hassel of collecting more humans Zim took the information he had from the mall security officer to zombify their decaying remains to continue further study.  
Zim found himself immediately fascinated by the zombies when studying their actions. Despite their lacking in intelligence, even more so than when they were normal humans, Zim began to make note of their impressive strength and endurance to survive so long on very little sustinance. Zim first worked with many different food types unfortuantely finding himself unsuccessful with normal human candies and other food groups. One day he tossed in a hamburger and noticed the Zombies responded better to the meat. Ever since then he took the liberty of feeding them a heafty meat supply that he took from raiding the garbage cans after closing hours at least twice a week.

The bag of smelly meat dragged across the floor from it's massive weight spilling juices onto the floor that made Zim very nautious. Zim grunted as he pulled the bag across the floor hearing the zombies growl and scramble around the pit from the smell of the meat before he finally reached the railing pushing the oversized bag into the pit. He leaned over the railing to observe "feeding time" as the zombies tugged and pulled at the plastic that trapped the stinky meat inside. He watched them pull with strength and determination before the plastic gave way realeasing the meat. Zim could feel his antenna twitch with curiosity and disgust as he watched the zombies eat savagely and fought over every morsel that was available.

This process had passed for at least 3 days now. Zim was ready to make a status report call to the Tallest to report his progress with his new experiment. However Zim did not count on one particular factor. Dib had been looming outside of his house for the past few days obviously suspecting Zim like he always did. Today was the day that Dib finally managed to follow Zim inside and see what it was he was really up to.

The human had kept himself hidden as he watched Zim work from a distance. His eyebrow raised when he heard the moaning and watched Zim drag the huge stinky bag to the orgin of the noise, 'Is he keeping human captives?' Dib wondered if he could possibly get a better look. Right on que Zim stepped away from the pit deciding to return to his work and prepare for his call to the Tallest. Dib took this opportunity to quickly sneak his way closer to the pit, being careful not to trip over anything or knock anything over. When Dib finally reached the pit and leaned over the railing to look inside he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was what he was really seeing, "Zombies?" Dib heard a shuffle then a shout, "Hey get away from there stink-head!" Zim quickly pulled out a plasma gun and shot at Dib's foot as a warning to back away. However, his warning had startled Dib much more than he antisipated and Dib quickly jumped out of the way landing into the pit.

Dib felt his feet touch the ground and quickly looked up realizing where he was now. He had a small group of ten bloodshot eyes staring at him from across the other side of the pit. Dib swallowed hard feeling sweat drip down the side of his face, "This can't be good-" Dib's voice was interrupted by a terribly loud shriek from one of the zombies as they began to run towards him. The boy quickly tried to look for a way out, there wasn't one. Dib's heart pounded rapidly before he was lifted away as another zombie jumped up and grabbed Dib's boot yanking it off his foot. Dib blinked a couple of times as he was set back down on the ground looking to his left to see an angry alien in his face holding him up by one of his spider claws. Dib was considerably taller than Zim now but still had his feet slightly off the floor due to being suspended in the air, "How DARE you try and contaminate my experiments with your FILTH!"

Dib's brow frowned before he shouted back, "Your experiments nearly killed me!" Zim made an unamused noise from his throat, "Don't be ridiculous they're harmless." Dib raised an eyebrow, "Zim do you even know what zombies are or what they do?" Zim rolled his eyes obviously knowing the answer in his own mind, "Of course I do, they eat, scream, and soil themselves just like you." Zim gave a toothy smirk as Dib glared at him about to yell in protest when Zim's smile quickly faded,"W-Wait how did you get out..?" Dibs head quickly snapped around and he noticed one of the zombies was standing on the outside of the pit slowly approaching them. Dib began to squirm violently when he saw Zim wasn't moving, "P-PUT ME DOWN! GET AWAY FROM IT NOW!" Zim slowly backed away, not fast enough for Dib however who kept wiggling violently his jacket tearing from the mechanical claw and releasing him watching more zombies crawl out of the pit, "Sh-Shit!" Dib quickly ran rapidly pushing the button on Zim's elevator, "Come on, come on!"

He turned back to look and noticed something, Zim was barely moving away from them. Dib's eyes widened from pure shock, "W-What are you doing! Get away from them!" Zim however did not listen and just shouted at the zombies, "How dare you leave your cell zombies! Get back into that pit right now! Obey your master!" Dib began to look scared, was he for real, "Zim you ca-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Dib's eyes widened as he watched Zim be tackled to the floor by a zombie that sprinted out in the lead. Zim's big ruby eyes widened in terror seeing the rotting face growling at him and leaned down to take a bite out of the struggling irken's arm. The irken continued to cry out in pain as blood started to pool onto the pink tiled floor. Dib bit his lip noticing the other zombies were approaching them and decided to act fast grabbing the first thing he could find, which was an electric rod, and ran over swinging it as hard as he could knocking the zombie backwards and off of the bleeding Zim. Dib wasted no time and quickly got the irken to his feet rushing for the elevator which was still coming down. The male felt his heart beat terribly fast as fear began to fill his senses. He turned his head around to see the zombie he had hit was rising to his feet and the other zombies began to run towards them.

Ding

Dib heard the elevator doors open and quickly ran in with Zim over his shoulder pushing on the button to go up violently and panicking, "Up! Up!" he shouted almost as if he was commanding it. The zombies were right in front of them now and one reached forward barely grabbing the bridge of Dib's glasses before the door closed cutting the creatures hand off and knocking Dib's glasses to the floor as the elevator steadily began to rise.

Zim hissed in terrible pain holding his now bleeding arm yelling to himself, "How DARE those ungrateful creatures disobey ZIM!" Dib rolled his eyes, "Zim have you even done research on Zombies before you made them?" Zim glared at Dib but didn't answer. Dib sighed, "Guess that answers my question...look there isn't much time," Dib held the electric rod up to Zim's face who's eyes widened, "W-What are you doing?" Dib's eyes narrowed, "You've been bitten Zim...you're gonna turn into one of them...I have to kill you." Zim glared and smacked the rod away from his face, "You're always so dramatic dirt-child, you have had many chances to kill Zim but you don't.." Dib pushed the rod back in Zim's face, "This time it's different, if I don't kill you then you'll kill me and lots of people," Zim smirked, "Well then that doesn't sound too bad." Dib shoved the rod more into his face, "You don't get it do you...it'll kill you too," Zim's smile faded when Dib mentioned he would die as well, his mission would be over and he would have no way to inform the tallest.

"It's worth it.." Dib raised an eyebrow, "What?" Zim turned his cold ruby eyes up to Dib and said very seriously, "For the destruction of the human race it's worth it!" Dib's eyes widened in disbelief, he knew Zim was crazy but this was a whole new level, "Y-You're kidding!" Zim pushed the rod out of the way and slowly stood up his arm still bleeding, "I am quite serious Dib...now hold still so I can finally kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have chapter 1~
> 
> Invader Zim (c) Jhonen Vasquez


	3. Chapter 2

Dib found himself backing away into the wall away from the terrifying looking alien that slowly closed in on him. Dib quickly ran out of space in the tiny elevator and squeezed his eyes shut swinging the rod at Zim who jumped back and dodged the swing. The alien narrowed his eyes growing irritated and ran forward snatching the rod out of Dib's hand, breaking it, and threw it to the other side of the elevator pod. Dib quickly tackled Zim to the ground and made an attempt to reach for the rod again, but his unbalanced weight made it easy for Zim to flip Dib over onto his back. Dib stared up in terror from the evil look Zim had in his eye. The irken reached down taking a firm hand to Dib's throat. Zim could feel his claws dig into Dib's soft flesh as he began to squeeze the human's throat. Dib squirmed in panic as he felt his breathing be cut off from the choke hold. He began to weeze and weakly pull and swat at Zim's hand trying desperately to get the other to let go and get air back into his lungs. Zim only grinned watching the human struggle as he was deprived of his precious oxygen.

During the struggle the elevator pod suddenly came to a stop and rocked a little in it's place. Zim snapped his head up in confusion seeing the lights begin to flicker in the elevator pod, "What the..?" Dib took this opportunity to clench a fist and punch Zim directly in the cheek knocking the alien off of him. Zim rolled to the side holding his face hissing in terrible pain as Dib held his chest coughing and gasping for air. "You crazy space boy!" he spat at him when he could finally speak again through all his gasping snatching up his glasses which now had a broken lense. Zim was still holding his face shaking. "Are you in there Zim or have you completely lost it??? Seriously you're gonna die along with the entire human race and then what? Your precious leaders won't be able to rule this planet still, your people will be in as much danger as mine! I don't think you realized what kind of a threat you released on Earth now!" Zim didn't respond still holding his face and shaking. Dib glared at Zim, "I DID NOT HIT YOU THAT HARD! GET UP!" Dib reached over snatching Zim's hand away from his face glaring hatefully at him. His expression quickly faded when he saw why it was Zim was shaking.

The irken's eyes were squeezed shut and blue viens became visible along his face climbing up to his eyes and antennas. As they climbed higher Zim's mouth slowly parted and he began to scream in terrible pain like he was being burned alive. Dib watched in confusion and horror as he watched the infected irken scream and claw at his face in suffering. Dib tried to turn away and pretend to ignore it, the alien deserved it after all...and yet. Dib grunted kicking himself as he felt his humanity kick in and quickly turned back around kneeling by Zim's side. He quickly looked him over trying to figure out a way to help him. Dib reached up grabbing Zim's wrists and pulling his claws away from his face as the alien continued screaming terribly. Dib bit his lip in fear, he knew that Zim was infected and he was now mutating. Dib now had nothing to fight with against Zim once he finished mutating. 'We're both gonna die down here...'

Dib felt his heart pound in his chest and looked around trying to see if there was a way out of the elevator, there was no hope for Zim now, but if Dib could manage to get out and manage to burn down the house then Earth would be safe. Then he heard something and froze, "...what now..?" Zim's screaming slowly ceased as Dib listened carefully. Dib heard a quiet snap and his eyes widened on reflex looking up and around, "No...that's.." Zim slowly opened his eyes, which now had a light purple tint around the edges of his eyes, "..What on Irk..?" There were a couple more loud snaps before the elevator pod dropped rapidly back down to the lab.

There was a loud yell from the both of them as the elevator continued to accelerate downward. Both Zim and Dib held onto the walls on opposite sides of the pod, Dib squeezing his eyes shut. Then in almost a blink of a second something sharp jammed up through the floor of the elevator cutting Dib's leg open and piercing the pod diagonally in place. Dib cried out in pain holding his now bleeding leg wincing, "AHHH!"Zim blinked in full alert as he looked around the pod. "H-How could the elevator drop...? The cabels were perfectly durable!" Dib opened his eyes gritting his teeth from the pain, "Zim..?" The irken turned his eyes to Dib, "...what?" Dib was in silent shock for a moment temporarily ignoring his bleeding leg, "Y-You're not a zombie...you're alive..?" Zim looked down at himself in confusion. He looked at his injured arm noticing the wound turned into an awful looking black scar that seemed to still be irritated and healing. "I...don't know..?" Zim was extremely confused, yeah he knew he was amazing, but he was alive after being infected by human germs that according to Dib would have killed him.

Snapping out of shock Dib hissed putting pressure to his bleeding leg, "N-Never mind that for now! How did the cables break!?" They both stopped and listened when they heard a moaning, "The zombies!" Zim shouted in sudden realization, "They must be climbing up the elevator and must've broken the cables in the process!" Dib clenched his teeth tearing off a piece of his coat and tying it around the wound on his leg hissing, "We need to get out of here! We have to stop them!" Zim raised an unamused eyebrow at Dib, "What do you mean we...obviously this so called infection doesn't seem to have as terrible an effect on me as you humans...so why should I care?" Dib glared at him, he should've seen that coming though, he needed to persuade Zim somehow especially with Dib's injured leg he needed the irken's help now...as much as he hated to admit it. "Listen Zim I know this sounds crazy but think of the fact that the zombies don't listen to you...do you honestly think that your leaders will be impressed by a threat you can't even control?" Zim blinked for a moment before realizing himself, "YOU'RE RIGHT!!!! SURELY THE TALLEST WILL SEE THIS AS A FAR STEP BACK THAN PROGRESS!" Dib felt a little relieved, 'Can't believe that worked...' Zim sighed reaching a hand out to get Dib onto his feet, "As much as I hate this Dib-beast...you're right, we need to think of a way out of here and stop those zombies before it's too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have chapter 2! Ladies and gentlemen the plot thickens! Very sorry this chapter is so short and uh violent XD
> 
> It's violent and educational!  
> But mostly violent!  
> YAY VIOLENCE! 
> 
> Invader Zim (c) Jhonen Vasquez


	4. Chapter 3

Zim tried to get his spider legs working so he could pry open the ceiling of the pod. When nothing worked his face became distraught, "What's wrong?" Zim looked up at Dib who was putting weight on his good leg and held the broken rod in his hands. "Something is wrong I can't get my pak to work..." Zim became very concerned and quickly touched it almost like it wasn't even there completely. The pak itself was working fine but something else was wrong. "What do you mean...?" Zim shook his head in confusion, "I don't know! It's like the basic functions are still working but I can't access any of my equipment!" Dib frowned his eyebrows together thinking and looking around trying to figure out a way out, "Zim do you think you can give me a boost?" Zim looked at Dib angrily, "Are your ears stuffed full of stupid?? I can't access my pak didn't I tell you that?!" Dib looked at Zim like he was the stupid one, "No you stupid-I mean give me a lift so I can try and push the latch open..."

Zim rolled his eyes kneeling down so Dib could put his weight on him and stepped onto his hand with his good leg. Zim grunted and pushed on his legs lifting Dib up to the cieling. Dib pushed his hands against the latch and tried to push it open. "Would you hurry up worm baby! Your vile squishy body is hard to keep in the air this long!" Dib narrowed his eyes, either Zim was weak or he just called him fat...it was most likely the second one. He ignored that comment pushing hard and slamming his fists against the latch until it finally popped open slightly or at least enough for it to be moved, "Got it!" Zim grunted beginning to sweat a little as Dib grabbed onto the linning of the opened hatch and pulled himself up, making sure to be careful of his leg. Once Dib was up he reached down to Zim holding out his hand, "Here give me your hand I'll pull you up." Zim however crossed his arms and said snobbishly, "What makes you think I need your help to get out?" Dib rolled his eyes, "Hey you got a better way of getting out?" Zim pouted childishly and without another word reached up and grabbed Dib's hand.

Dib put his other arm against the elevator pod to get enough momentum to push himself up and in the process pull up Zim. Even though the alien was smaller than him it was very difficult to lift him from the angle he was in. Once Zim was high enough the irken grabbed the opening and helped Dib to pull him out. Once they were both on top of the elevator pod the two looked around for a way out, "Maybe if I can get a hold of Gir he could get us to the top of the elevator." Zim reached into his pocket pulling out a small communicator and spoke into it, "Gir! I need you down in the elevator pod. We need a lift to the main base level and fast." There was a quick response of static, Zim tried again, "Gir! Respond!" There was another sort burst of white noise just before the little robot answered, "Yes sir! Right away! HI ZOMBIES!!!" Zim and Dib's eyes both widened, "They couldn't have gotten up there that quickly!!!" Zim tried to tell the sir unit to come quickly but no response came. Dib looked around nervously trying to think of a faster way to get up, they were running out of time.

A loud clanging sound came from the top of the elevator shaft as a small robot came ping ponging down where the two waited. Zim smiled with relief that Gir managed to show up before he shouted, "GIR WHERE ON IRK IS YOUR HEAD?!?!?!" the little headless sir unit that still managed to stay in the air with it's jets shrugged. Zim slapped a hand to his face, "Whatever there is no time for that now! Take us up to the base level!" The little robot saluted with the lack of head before grabbing both Zim and Dib by the back of their shirt collars flying up and bursting out one of the interior walls.

Dib rubbed his head from the sudden crash as some debree from the wall fell to the floor. Zim was shouting as he slowly got to his feet dusting himself off, "GIR! YOU BRAINLESS-" Dib quickly grabbed Zim's arm snapping his focus back to the matter at hand. The zombies were slowly proceeding to the doorway of the house, which Gir had conviniently left open again. "Gir you left the door open again!?" Zim quickly ran and pushed through the zombies making an effort to get to the door before they did. Dib quickly wobbled to his feet, putting pressure on his good leg, and quickly grabbed the lamp that was next to him and threw it at the zombies in attempts to stop or trip some of them. Unfortunately the few Zombies it hit fell over on top of Zim knocking him to the floor just short of the open door way. Dib's eyes widened and Zim struggled with the zombie on top of him trying to get up to close the front door, "I'm gonna kill you when this is over Dib!" Zim spat as the human limped over quickly and helped push the zombies off of him before the two quickly closed the door behind them.

"Quick pin them down before they bite us!" Zim quickly ran behind his couch and began to push it, using his legs as brace against the wall. Dib quickly helped, pushing on the couch with his shoulder trying to not use his legs as much as possible. The two winced and grunted finally getting the couch to tip and land on top of the zombies. Dib let out a sigh of relief watching them squirm from under the heavy couch, unable to get away, "Thank goodness.." Zim rubbed at the tip of his antenna, "Now we just need to get them back into the lab.." Dib crossed his arms, "How do you propose we do that? Your elevator is broken and I really don't want to get bitten by those things. Why not just beat them in the head and be done with it?" Zim glared at Dib, "They are my experiments...MINE you hear!? And I am not gonna go through the trouble of getting new test subjects!" Dib slapped himself in the face, "Your experiments nearly got you killed!" Zim turned away ignoring the other which only irritated Dib. He sighed, "Can we just get this nightmare over with so I can go home and properly stitch up my leg??"

It had been at least ten minutes before the two successfuly made it back down to the lab which was pretty turned over thanks to the zombies. Zim and Dib threw the zombies back into their pit, "Now stay in there! Or no more meat!" Zim hissed. Dib groaned at Zim's idiocy before limping back over to the set of stairs, "Whatever I'm going home I've had enough of your insanity today Zim." When there came no smart remark in return Dib's curiosity got the better of him and he turned around looking over, "...Zim..?" the alien didn't move. Dib rolled his eyes walking back over putting a hand on his back, "What's going on with you now? Are they missing an arm or somethi-"

"Three.."

Dib raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?" Zim looked down confused, "There are only three zombies here...I had four...where is four??" Dib's eyes widened, "oh no...you don't think..?" the two quickly ran to the computer trying to turn it on. The screen immediately began to glitch. Zim growled slamming his hands on the keypad, "Great! Teething dirt babies must've damaged my equipment.." Dib didn't wait this time and was quickly bounding up the stairs heading to the door limping as quickly as he could to the door throwing it open. Zim was following up soon after quickly pulling on his disguise. Dib looked around seeing no zombie in sight, but he did notice something that sent terrible chills up his spine. Zim came running up, "Why do you stand in the way do you see the-?" Zim pushed passed Dib before stopping seeing what it was that frightened Dib so much. In the middle of the street was an ambulance and a couple of parents crying over their bleeding child that laid barely alive in the street. Neighbors around the neighborhood all stood outside watching as the girl was taken into the back of the van and the parents climbed in after her.

It was only until the van began to drive away that Dib snapped out of it and ran over, "Stop! Wait! Don't stay near her she's-!" the van was soon too far for him to catch up, "infected..." Dib felt a terrible sickness wash over him. Who knew how far that Zombie had gone and who knew how many people it bit...it was over, they were too late. Zim slowly walked up looking at the blood in the street before he snapped into action and began looking around, "Zombie! Come to your master!" Dib clenched his teeth, "Shut up..!" Zim jumped and looked at Dib, "You DARE to-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Zim froze in mid sentence staring at Dib a little frightened of the human for once. Dib glared hatefully at Zim and grabbed the irken by the neck of his shirt and pulled him close, "Do you not get it?! Everyone is gonna die now! It's over we are all doomed and so are you! There is nothing that can be done! And it's ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 4

Zim could not begin to imagine how far it is he walked along the godforsaken wasteland. It felt too long...much too long. Another step and his balance wavered as his leg betrayed him causing the irken to fall down to one knee as he kneeled down into the dirt.

Dust kicked up into the air from a firm gust of wind. Zim had not gotten a chance to anticipate the particles that were now flying towards him and soon got a mouth full of dirt as well as little dust particles stinging his sensitive purple rimmed ruby eyes. Zim cursed loudly and began to shield his eyes with his arms spitting out the dust and rubbing the unforgiving grains of dust from his tearing eyes.

It was a dumb idea to come outside. Zim realized he needed to find someplace to take shelter again.

Some place with food.

Zim absolutely hated human food, but due to the circumstances of almost no food to be found anywhere the alien found himself desperate to find anything to sooth his groaning need for food. With a grunt of frustration still shielding his eyes Zim forced himself to his feet again and continued walking searching for something.

Searching for anything...

Who knew how many hours had passed since then. It was beginning to grow dark when Zim reached an abandoned shopping center that seemed to look like a mall...or at least what he thought looked like a mall. Zim turned his head to the horizon and noticed the sun was barely visible now leaving nothing but cold in it's absence.

Zim cursed under his breath as a terribly violent shiver crawled up his spooch. He threw his arms around himself franticly rubbing everywhere that felt cold in attempts to warm himself up. Zim frowned at how insanely stupid this gesture must have looked. He remembered the human always did this when he was cold. And he always did it for Zim when Zim was cold...

Zim felt his antenna wilt and ever so gradually his body felt even more cold with each passing second. He did his best to shake it off and quickly headed up to the large building making sure to keep his head low.

When the doors had opened Zim found himself cringing from the body count he could make out in every inch of the mall. Their stinking rotting bodies were terribly disgusting, and the dried blood that had been painted everywhere only made the sight that much more gruesome looking. Normally Zim would have laughed at this...but it had been far too long since the Irken felt humor for death. In fact it had been far too long since he had laughed about much at all.

 

It had been a week since Zim's experiment had slipped out the door right under his lack of a nose. Dib had said something about infection spreading through bites and scratches, and it definitely had not taken long for this little slip up to become an immediate disaster. During those past few days Zim had struggled to get a hold of his leaders and send help to get the situation under control.

No answer came.

Zim even attempted to contact fellow invaders that could possibly assist him in relaying word to the Tallest.

Still no answer came.

The irken couldn't help the nervous feeling within him when no one answered his calls for help. But this was just a small set back wasn't it? He was the mighty Irken invader Zim! He could get this situation under control! At least in his own stubborn mind he believed so.

Zim had not seen much of the Dib during that week. Which was quite a feat since Dib had made every effort to spy on him every waking moment. Zim didn't think much of it though, the human probably got swept up in the epedemic and was probably one of those drooling hungry zombies by now.

Why did that thought leave an uncomfortable feeling in Zim's spooch?

Maybe the human was right. Maybe this action grew so out of control that it was beyond fixing. If the Dib was taken then things were really really bad. I mean it was the Dib. Dib was beyond obnoxious and managed to survive any sort of paranoia-parapalegic-plathargic...WHATEVER it was called, that had been thrown at him! But despite the obvious truth that was flying full force into the Irken's face Zim refused to admit the human was right about the zombies or his mission.

Zim attempted to make another call today, which went the same as all the other calls. Only static came. Zim cursed under his breath hitting the console, "Computer! Run a base scan! Inform me of what it is that still needs repairs!" The computer sighed with annoyance but soon there came a low hum as the base was scanned for all possible damages. Zim tapped his foot impatiently waiting to hear the results.

Beep.

"Scans show there are fractions of wires still missing from communication antenna. Minor leaks have been discovered in elevator shaft. Irken sir unit's communication device has been removed and replaced with...peanuts?"

"I LIKE ME SOME NUTS!"

Zim growled at Gir's sudden outburst watching the robot carry around his dismantled head in his little arms like one of his stuffed pigs. Zim rubbed his head in annoyance, "Is that everything?" The computer gave out a very appathetic, "Mhmm." Zim knew the leaks would be easy to fix, he would just need to program the computer to work on them, but the missing parts were an entirely different story.

Zim probably had 2 to 4 spare parts left, after being on earth so long you tend to use your supplies more for cloning demon weasels and fixing that blasted toaster that keeps burning the toast. Naturally none of the spare parts he had were adequate for replacing the missing parts, which was just great.

Where could he possibly hope to find spare parts?!

Well he guessed there would be one place to go. But it would be dangerous...and going there would also mean asking for help. If the residence wasn't already zombies. Zim refused it, he wouldn't ask for help! He hated asking for help! He needed no help...well that was a lie.

Zim groaned dragging a heavy hand down his tired face stretching his features slightly with exaggeration. Alright this was going to have to be a fast trip. Zim snapped his head over to Gir who was still tossing his decapitated head around like a plush toy, "GIR!" The robot stopped to salute his master but in the process his forgotten head came down from the air and collided hard onto the lab floor, "Ouch!" his eyes turned red, "Yes my master?"

Zim's antenna twitched as he watched the robot in annoyance before he cleared his throat to speak, "I'm going out to scavenge for parts you're in charge of guarding the base while I am away. You understand me?? That means no leaving the base! No inviting anyone over and no LEAVING THE DOOR OPEN!" Gir was quick to respond with, "Yes my Master!" before his eyes turned blue again and the little robot's body ran off towards his head accidently kicking his head around the room with loud obnoxious squealing.

Zim sighed with irritation moving to pick up a small bag he had laying about in the lab to carry stuff in. Zim was becoming very impatient since he had not been able to get his pack properly working again. He had done several diagnostics on it but the problem still continued to remain unknown. Zim made a guess that it had to have been some kind of connection to the virus that had fused with his body when that smelly zombie took a bite out of his arm. It was troublesome...very troublesome.

Not bothering with his disguise, since almost the entire human race was zombies now, Zim headed upstairs and out the door. The little alien took a moment to look around at the destroyed remains of the neighborhood he had "lived in." Cars were turned over and crashed into houses around them, some of the houses had burned down, the plants around the neighborhood had dried up and died, and a few bodies from the epidemic laid in various places on the street and hung outside broken doors and windows. Ah it really was a beautiful sight to see. But Zim didn't have time to admire the destruction of the human race, he had more important things to tend to.

As Zim began to make his way down the street to his destination he began to think of various ways to get this situation under control. Yes destruction was nice and it was coming along beautifully, but Zim paled at the idea of one of those horrid things biting at his beloved leaders. It made him swallow uncomfortably. Zim figured if he could learn how to control the zombies then all would be well again...but considering the zombies only had food on their minds, Zim figured it wouldn't be that simple.

Endless possibilities buzzed inside Zim's mind as he cautiously approached the Membrane house. The irken looked around carefully before walking up to the door noticing it had been cracked open. Placing his claws against the door Zim slowly pushed it open peering inside.

The house was a wreck, furniture had been turned over and broken. Carefully and quietly Zim took a step into the house looking around trying to figure out where the Dib human would keep spare parts. Zim quickly headed up the stairs making sure to listen carefully for anything that might be inside the house with him. On his way to Dib's room Zim caught sight of Gaz's open bedroom door and noticed blood stains splattered on the walls and carpet with her desk knocked over onto the floor. Zim couldn't help but get chills from the sight before continuing to Dib's room. When he finally found it Zim quickly opened the door and stepped inside. Aside from a few scattered papers and a few things knocked down, Dib's room was in pretty decent conditions.

Boxes were turned in the closet and drawers were pulled out from the desk. Zim even took the liberty of turning over Dib's mattress

nothing...

Zim groaned with anger trying to think of what to do now. It didn't take him long to think to look in Professor Membrane's lab down in the basement. Surely the scientist must have something Zim could use. The alien didn't waste time as he hurried out of the room and down the stairs to the door that lead to the basement. He took hold of the doorknob and turned it.

It was jammed shut.

Zim wiggled it a few times throwing his small body against the door to try and push it open. He grunted and continued to push and beat on the door for what felt like forever until finally it gave way nearly causing Zim to fall down the stairs. Gasping from shock Zim held onto the doorknob to keep his balance before proceeding down the stairs flicking on the lights which were surprisingly still working.

The lab was in worse shape then the rest of the house upstairs...and there was a lot more blood. Zim made a disgusted face as he started to look around past some of the broken machines attempting to take some of them apart to get hold of whatever useful parts he could find. When Zim walked past a tipped machine he saw a tall white and red figure laying on the floor. He traveled over to it walking around to get a better look at whatever it was.

Zim looked down at the nametag fastened to the lab coat that read "Professor Membrane." If it wasn't for the nametag Zim never would've known it was the scientist. The skin on his face was ripped apart and gnawed at and his coat was covered in violent tears from head to toe. But judging from how dry the blood was, Membrane had been dead for at least a day now. Zim decided to move back in case the body would suddenly spring to life. He looked around trying to see what else he could take apart to look for parts.

When his eyes stopped he saw a pair of eyes staring at him. Zim felt chills crawl up his spine. He was pretty sure he knew what or who it might be, but of the two humans that lived here Zim couldn't tell if it was Dib or Gaz hiding in the shadows.

His eyes darted around quickly trying to look for an escape. Sure Zim knew the infection couldn't hurt him, but he didn't fancy getting bitten again. Noticing a small crack to squeeze through Zim didn't hesitate as he suddenly ran through it knocking machines over and sprinting for the exit. The zombie ran from the shadows after the irken. Too terrified to look back Zim ran up the stairs only to be caught by a hand around the ankle which caused him to fall flat on his face.

He winced and quickly turned to see a head full of matted purple hair and a face covered in blood and torn flesh. Zim felt his skin turn white as he quickly kicked the zombified Gaz in the face attempting to loosen her grasp around his ankle. She hissed and screamed at him before a kick to the face knocked her off and sent her flying down the stairs.

Not wasting any time Zim hurried back up the rest of the way up the stairs. Gaz quickly recovered and ran up after him managing to squeeze herself into the doorway before Zim closed the door. Zim kept his feet on the ground pushing against the door with his back as Gaz growled at him reaching out with her free hand in attempts to claw at the alien. Looking down Zim noticed a metal prong for the fire place close to his foot. Attempting to keep the door closed he kicked it over closer to himself and picked it up quickly stabbing it into the door crack. Zim saw a small squirt of blood and heard a loud shriek before the weight on the door ceased and he could finally push the door closed.

Zim took a few deep labored breathes trying to calm down from the sudden panic. He sat on the floor to catch his breath for a moment. Zim had no where near what he needed...and there was no way he could go back down there. He sighed trying to think of what to do when he heard a sudden click and looked up to meet eyes with the barel of a shot gun.

The alien froze and could feel chills crawl up his body as his eyes traveled over the gun barrel to meet eyes with a pair of angry ember eyes that hid behind a pair of broken glasses. "Give me one good reason not to shoot you Zim..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So in case you're feeling a little confused, there are brief moments in the chapter where we flash back to present time (when Zim is wandering around on his own in the wasteland)   
> The story currently taking place is all events that have happened in the past that are leading us up to present time!


	6. Chapter 5

Seconds dragged into minutes as the two sat in silence. Zim's previous adrenaline rush from earlier left him currently caught off guard. To see the Dib here alive and pissed off was almost as surprising as it was not. Dib pushed the gun more into Zim's face, "Answer me Zim." The human kept his eyes locked on the alien feeling his anxious finger tighten ever so slowly around the trigger. Zim needed to think of something to say quickly before his insides became an abstract art display. His eyes transferred back and forth between the gun and Dib a few times before he finally answered, "Uh...window shopping..?" Dib did not expect such a stupid answer...well yes he did, but not THAT stupid. It caught him off guard slightly allowing his brow to raise in confusion in response. Zim took this window of opportunity and suddenly pushed the gun out of his face and knocking Dib off balance. The alien quickly pushing to his feet trying to make a break for the door. However it didn't take long for Dib to regain his wits and balance, managing to turn and fire a warning shot into the wall near Zim to stop the alien from escaping. The sudden loud noise and small chunks of flying debree caused Zim to quickly jump away from the door and turn left heading into the kitchen. Dib didn't hesitate to follow Zim into the kitchen keeping his shotgun ready to blow the little freak's head open. When Dib entered the kitchen he came face to face with Zim from across the table with a dinner fork in his hand, really? Not even a knife but a fork of all things. "Seriously Zim? How are you still alive right now??" criticized Dib. Zim only narrowed his eyes back at the human, "...Zim is quite surprised to see you still alive as well dirt child." Dib narrowed his eyes once again at Zim, "Explain what you're doing in my house space boy..." The two shifted two steps to their right refusing to take their eyes off one another. Zim twitched wanting more than anything to be snappy at Dib and tell him to keep his fleshy smell hole in his own business. But with his current situation Zim reluctantly bit back the sarcasm and said with a calm low growl, "If you MUST know I'm looking for parts that can repair my base. I'm trying to reach the Tallest to send any sort of reinforcements to get control of the smelly zombies." Dib returned a skeptical look that partially said he should've just shot Zim. But like always the human's curiosity got the best of him, "You do not have adequate parts of your own to make repairs?" Zim's temper immediately flared, "WHY WOULD ZIM BE HERE IF ZIM DID??? STUPID FILTHY DIRT CHILD!" That response had the shotgun back in his face and Dib glaring at him, "I should kill you...sure the virus may not have killed you but I doubt you'll be able to walk away when your head is in pieces." Zim swallowed thickly, maybe that wasn't the smartest move on his behalf. Keeping his eyes on Dib he managed to turn the fork in his claws before quickly jabbing it into Dib's hand. Dib yelped in response suddenly dropping the gun to pull the fork out of his hand. While the human was distracted Zim quickly picked up the shotgun struggling to balance it as he aimed it at Dib. The gun was so much heavier than Zim had anticipated causing him to hold it awkwardly. Dib looked back to Zim and sighed dropping the fork. He held his hands up and looked at Zim, "....alright Zim...it's obvious this is getting us nowhere...right now we both have a common threat that needs to be dealt with. And as much as I hate to say it...we may have better success working together than carry on like this..." Zim glared at the human, his thin arms shaking as he tried to keep the gun up in the air, "Zim does not need your help. Besides, how do I know you won't just turn around and shoot me next chance you get?" Dib said the next part calmly, "If you didn't need my help than you wouldn't need mine...I don't like this any more than you but we both need help...I'm willing to put everything aside temporarily to focus on the matter at hand...when we finish we can get back to trying to kill each other...deal?" He lowered one of his hands to Zim to shake hands and seal the deal, "You have my word..." Zim thought about it for a long time, he didn't want to admit how beneficial it would be to work together, he hated this so much. But this gun was getting far too heavy and Dib was right, they were getting nowhere fighting like this. Zim groaned lowering the gun to the floor reaching out and grabbing Dib's hand shaking it, "Fine. Deal. I will work with you Dib Human...for now." Dib took his hand away and nodded, "Alright. Let's get started. Where do you need to look for your spare parts?" Zim thought for a moment, "Well unfortunately I didn't get a good look in your father's basement due to your scary undead sister..." Zim bristled remembering the look of her face. Dib thought for a moment as well, "There is always my dad's work...unfortunately that place is bound to be crawling with Zombies..." Zim wrapped his arms around himself defensively, "Zim does not want to be made a snack again!" Dib rolled his eyes, "Believe me I don't fancy being bitten either...considering our best chances if that's the case..." He trailed off. Zim's antenna twitched, "What then?" Dib looked nervous as he looked at Zim, "We're gonna have to go back in the basement..." Zim turned white, "No. You go Zim will stay here." Dib glared at him, "We go together, if she tries to get one of us there will be a better chance of saving the other." Zim sighed with defeat, now he really wished he didn't need those parts, "Alright..." Dib reloaded his gun looking up to watch Zim who picked back up the fork, "Zim that's not a sufficient weapon." Zim smirked, "Worked on you didn't it?" Dib's face turned slightly red, "It won't protect you from Gaz..." He reached into his holster he had strapped to his hip and pulled out a smaller handgun giving it to Zim, "use this...all you have to do is point and squeeze the trigger." Zim looked it over curiously before suddenly aiming it at the ground and squeezing the trigger firing a bullet near Dib's feet. Zim yelped when the recoil caused the handle to swing back hitting him in the shoulder. Dib jumped at the sudden loud noise getting so close to him, "NOT AT ME YOU GREEN DWARF!" He cursed. Zim dropped the gun rubbing his shoulder, "VILE THING!!!" He hissed clawing at it. Dib groaned picking up the gun putting it back in Zim's hands, "Zim, listen this is important. This is the best shot you have to protect yourself...just make sure it's pointed at Gaz when you pull the trigger....and watch out for that kickback.." Zim wasn't happy about using this evil piece of metal, but considering how terrifying Dib's gun was, Zim figured he'd trust the human's judgement this once. He held it in his hands and nodded. The two moved into the living room standing in front of the basement door. "Okay...I'm gonna do everything I can to cover you while you look for what you need...if you see Gaz. Shoot her." Zim swallowed thickly shaking, he did not like this plan. Any normal zombie wouldn't send him quaking the same way the terrifying little girl could. "Ready..." Zim held his gun close. Dib nodded turning the lock on the door. He took a deep breath grasping the doorknob before turning it and stepping inside, with Zim right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone another short chapter, and unfortunately the formatting on this one came out a little funky. Bare with me there is more to come!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful they bite! More horribly stupid invader zim banter!

Dib walked down the stairs slowly, making sure not to attract attention from Gaz. Zim looked around nervously feeling anxious and fearful that the small dead girl would jump out at any moment. Dib kept his breathing even and remained alert as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He silently gestured his head to the side to signal Zim to get moving, but the alien hesitated at first the feeling of GREATLY not liking this plan causing him to stand completely still. When Dib didn't even here a soft shuffling he turned around and looked at Zim confused, "What are you doing???" He said in a hushed irritated tone. Zim looked at Dib before glancing around, "This isn't a good idea, we should leave..!" His voice was a little shaky. Dib narrowed his eyes firmly grabbing Zim's bicep and pulling him close, "We don't have time for this Zim..! Get what you need and let's go now." With a slight shove he moved Zim towards one of the broken machines, "I'll watch for Gaz. Just hurry.." Zim hesitated but knew full well Dib wasn't going to budge. He turned back to the machines and stared to work, quickly sifting through the broken pieces of metal and wires, looking for anything that could be useful. Dib meanwhile listened carefully peering around in the dark watching for anything that might move as his eyes adjusted more and more to the dark surroundings.  
After a while of quiet shuffling Dib began to feel more uneasy worried about how long they had been down there, "Zim?" Zim grabbed a couple pieces exclaiming proudly, "Yes!" Probably a little too loudly as it caught Dib off guard making him turn around, "Quiet! She'll hear-" Dib was knocked to the floor by a small snarling figure! Dib shouted from surprise dropping his gun as he used his bare hands to keep Gaz away from him. Struggling against her enhanced strength his eyes locked onto the anxious bloody teeth attempting to bite into any part of Dib they could reach. The human let out panicked labored breathing as he struggled to push her off. But what scared Dib more than anything was a loud bang that was accompanied by a warm splash of blood that covered his face and hands. He looked up noticing Gaz's head half blown off and bleeding from the gaping wound now in the side of her head. Dib quickly threw her off with a disgusted sound spitting out whatever blood may have gotten into his mouth and wiping it from his face. He looked up and took a deep breath seeing Zim equally wide eyed with the pistol in his shaking claws. The two stared at each other for a moment in silence before Dib finally said, "Th-Thank you..."  
Zim finally started to relax a little, but suddenly Gaz began to move again terrifying the alien. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fired at her again and again and again. Dib jumped watching bullets lay into Gaz even after she was killed by the third bullet. He backed up, "Zim! Zim! Stop! She's dead!" Zim only stopped when he ran out of bullets, the gun repeatedly clicking as he tried to continue firing. He took a few deep panicked breaths before dropping the gun finally calming down. Dib stared at Zim in shocked silence for a moment, his ears ringing from the round of bullets. Finally snapping out of it he got to his feet and walked over to Zim hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder, "Zim?" The alien flinched violently ready to hit Dib when the human held up his hands, "Hey, hey easy! It's just me!" Zim relaxed and slowly lowered his hands, "...Hey I don't normally ask this but...are you okay?" Zim's antenna twitched a bit before he took a deep breath, "Of course Dib-Human! The loud sound from that stoopid gun made Zim's senses sensitive!" He exclaimed defensively. Dib rolled his eyes not really caring if Zim was lying to him about being okay or not, they had more important things to focus on. Dib's voice was calm and serious now, "Did you find what you need?"  
Zim looked down and picked up the wires by his feet looking at him and nodding, "I think so. This should be sufficient to fix the communicator." Dib exhaled with relief, "Great let's get out of here and back to your base." Zim raised the ridge of his eye at Dib, "What makes you think I would allow YOU into my base?!?" Dib's eye twitched at this stupid pattern, maybe the toxins infected his brain too! "Temporary truce...you broke into my house...stabbed me in the hand with the fork-IS ANY OF THIS RINGING A BELL ZIM!?!" Zim pouted like a child looking away, "Right. Zim didn't forget...your primitive earth weapon and the scary dead dirt child made it slip Zim's mind for a moment." Dib rolled his eyes, "Whatever, come on let's go." He turned heading back up the stairs and shouted back at Zim, "Take the gun with you!" Zim glared at him and made a hissing noise just before Dib took off his shoe and threw it right at the alien's head. "GAH! HOW DARE YOU THROW YOUR FILTHY APPENDAGE COVER AT ME!!!!" Dib felt his nerves rise, "GET YOUR WHINY ASS UP HERE AND BRING MY DAMN SHOE!!!" They glared at each other for a while before Dib made a gesture to go for his other shoe. Zim screeched and covered his face, "FINE! Just don't throw those smelly things at me!"  
In order to avoid delaying any longer the two walked back to the base quickly in silence. A few zombies attempted to run at them but Dib only lifted his gun and smacked the handle hard into their heads, not wanting gunfire to attract more of them. Zim opened the door as the two reached the base. They continued down the elevator in silence, mentally cursing at each other the whole way down. Before the reached the lab Dib glanced over at Zim feeling his brown frown. Why was it they insisted on this same silly charade day in and day out? He would’ve figured that now more than ever it would be best to put all that behind them. But Zim’s stubborn pigheaded pride wouldn’t even dare consider it. He looked away and turned his attention to the corner noticing Zim’s blood was still stained against the wall. He cringed a little, the sight making him uncomfortable. The elevator finally stopped and opened up letting the two out of their awkward confined prison.  
Zim hurried over to the computer and began typing hoping to locate the source of the fried wires in the communications system. Once he located it he laid himself down on the floor and pulled himself under the desk taking apart the console frame. Dib walked around taking note of how dark the lab looked. The zombies had probably done more damage than expected and Zim was most likely conserving power where he could. He walked over to the console and waited patiently for Zim to finish. Zim pushed himself out from under the desk, “There, that should do it.” He stepped up and tapped a few keys running a diagnostic over the repairs to make sure the changes were compatible with the equipment. Finally some words displayed on the screen with a little green happy face, it said, “Communications Online.” Zim snorted in victory and crossed his arms smirking at Dib, “Once again! I have proven my greatness! And you doubted Zim!” Dib rolled his eyes, “I didn’t say anything about doubting you-” Zim cut him off when he shoved a claw into his face, “YOU WERE THINKING IT DIB-WORM!” Dib sighed and pushed the hand out of his face, “Yeah whatever you say Zim, can we just call your leaders now so they can fix this mess?” The Irken grinned, “But of course!” he turned and started the transmission. Another screen appeared showing static as bright red words appeared in the bottom left corner, “Calling…”  
The two waited patiently for a moment. 3 minutes had passed, “Any moment now…” Zim said feeling hopeful. 7 minutes passed, “It may just be taking a moment to receive the signal…” 15 minutes passed, “Zim I don’t think they’re going to pick up.”  
“Nonsense! The Tallest may be away snacking, or perhaps as you earthlings say washing their hair.” Dib glanced down at Zim, “But your kind doesn’t have hair.” Zim was ready to open his mouth in protest and jab a finger into Dib’s face again, but he stopped and just stared into space. His antenna wilted, “What if Zim can’t get through to the tallest…?” Dib sighed, “Then that leaves us on our own...looks like we’re gonna need a new plan.” Zim scratched at his cheek thinking for a moment, “Well if Zim could make the zombies to begin with, there must be a way to reverse the process.” He turned starting to type in his computer while Dib shook his head, “You mean a cure? Zim that won’t be possible the zombies are dead there is no coming back from that."  
“Then it’ll just kill them won’t it?” Dib stopped and stared at the back of Zim’s head in shock, “I don’t like the thought of losing my slaves Dib-worm, however I cannot continue with my plan for conquest if all of them are trying to bite into Zim’s tasty flesh...and I am quite tasty,” Dib rolled his eyes, “Right I get it. So your plan is to create something that will just kill all the zombies?” Zim thrusted his claw into the air with proclaimed victory, “Exactly!” A huge burst of laughter came from Dib. Whatever the human had found so amusing annoyed the Irken and made him growl, “What’s so funny smelly pink squish?” Dib lifted his glasses to rub the tears from his eyes, “That’s a new one. Zim that has got to be the most ridiculous plan I have ever heard and it’s no surprise that you would be the one to come up with that!” Oh Zim really wished he could use his pak right now.  
“I don’t see your fat head coming up with anything!” Dib relaxed finally calming down from laughing, boy did he need that laugh, “I didn’t say I won’t agree to it...we are still in a temporary truce after all. Ridiculous or not it’s a plan, what else have we got to lose?” Zim calmed down as well, “Good. Now there is one little problem we need to correct.” Dib raised a brow at him in confusion, “For this to work...Zim will need a test subject. And as much as Zim would like to use your stupid smelly body, you’re no good to Zim dead.” Dib exhaled with slight relief, “Thank you for considering me.” Zim continued on, “Looks like we’re gonna have to go out and bring one of those drooling rotting earthlings back here...alive.”


	8. Chapter 7

The mall was cold and filled with broken glass. Zim had been struggling to find something to eat for the past half hour. It looked like the place had been nearly cleared out. And while it was immensely frustrating, on the bright side there were no zombies. However, there were also no humans. Zim finally managed to find a small bag of salty potato chips stuffed inside a broken vending machine. He couldn’t wrap his claws around the bag fast enough as he tore it open and began to stuff his face. They were horribly dry and stale but at this time it made no difference to him, honestly he was too hungry to care. When it was empty he tossed the bag aside and sat quietly for a moment. That wasn’t nearly enough food, but at the very least his stomach stopped growling.  
A rustle in the distance suddenly caught his attention. Zim grabbed the small handgun from the bag he had been carrying. He crawled up behind the trashcan next to him and waited silently. The sound drew closer leaving an uncomfortable feeling in his spooch as the agony of waiting settled in. He swallowed and bravely peered around the corner noticing it was a rat going after the wrapper he had just tossed aside. Zim lowered his gun and relaxed beginning to put his gun away. That’s when he heard a grunting noise causing his antenna to fidget in response. He took a deep breath and slowly peered around the trashcan again. Standing over the rat was a zombie, the horrid stench of it’s rotting flesh burned the air. Zim clenched the handle of the gun and shivered, watching to see what it would do next. The zombie looked down at the unsuspecting rat and suddenly snatched it off the ground. It squealed in terror from being lifted into the air.  
The sound made something snap inside Zim and he suddenly turned the gun on the zombie firing a bullet into it’s shoulder. When it didn’t collapse right away Zim aimed again shooting it in the head. The bleeding corpse collapsed to the ground and the rat quickly pulled itself from it’s grip. Zim watched the rat run off, gripping his chest. If this had been 6 weeks ago Zim probably would have let the rat get eaten. But it wasn’t, no it was long passed that.

 

This was a horrible idea. Zim and Dib hurried over to an area that had minimal undead activity. They wound up in an apartment complex lurking behind some of the crashed cars. Dib looked around and whispered to Zim, “I suppose I should’ve asked this before we left. But how do you plan on getting the zombie back to base without a horde chasing us?” Zim stopped to think for a moment, that was a good point. He rubbed at the base of his antenna, “Zim may have overlooked that detail…” Dib groaned, “Great, now what do we do?” The alien narrowed his eyes, “Calm your consumption hole. Just give Zim a minute to figure out a plan.” Dib peered over the hood of the car they were hiding behind, “Well you better make it fast. I don’t know how long we can duck out here before one of those things sniffs us out.”  
Zim went off to go snooping in some of the vacant cars hoping he would find something. Most of them were filled with useless garbage, like rubber bands, papers, tissues, and pens. What the hell was he gonna do with tissues and pens?! The next car he climbed into was a large red truck. He shuffled around the different compartments, hoping for something more useful.  
Meanwhile Dib kept an eye out to make sure no zombies got the jump on them while Zim was fucking around in the abandoned cars. He looked up noticing one of the zombies had spotted him and was starting to move closer, “Great...Zim hurry up!” Dib got his gun ready prepared to hit the zombie with it. The zombie got closer and snarled at Dib who nearly barfed, “Sweet mercy your breath is enough to kill me!” he swung the back of the gun up and clocked the zombie in the jaw. He hit it again to knock it to the ground and took a moment to look back for Zim. Zim had disappeared from the truck, which made Dib nervous and look around, “Zim?!” When he turned back around to see the zombie his expression relaxed. There he was...sitting on top of the zombie...giving it’s chest repeated jabs with the knife, “What are you doing?? I thought you needed it alive?!”  
“It is alive!...sorta, quick grab the feet and we’ll drag it home,” Dib put the gun back on his back strap, “That’s your plan??” Zim looked at him annoyed, “Must you question everything Zim does??” Dib shot the same look back, “When it’s insanely stupid? Yes!” the two of them grabbed each ankle and ran back to the base dragging the zombie behind them. Yes, this was insanely stupid and it was only about to get more stupid. The two suddenly found themselves staring down a cluster of zombies. Dib rubbed his hand against his face aggressively in frustration, “Of course!” The zombie groaned from behind them, “Quiet zombie!” Zim shouted at it. Dib looked over thinking they might be able to cut through the neighborhood houses. He ripped another piece of his coat off and quickly gagged the zombie with it.  
“What are you doing??” Dib picked up the zombie by the lower half, “We need to run, get the other end!” Zim cringed, “Zim doesn’t want to be near it’s drooly bitey teeth!” Dib grunted as he made sure he had a good grip, “That’s what the gag is for, besides if it bites me I’m dead. At least we know you’re immune to it-DO NOT POUT AT ME WE DON’T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE!” Zim glanced over noticing the horde was making it’s way to them. This was a horrible idea, “Alright, alright!” He picked up the zombie by the arms and the two proceeded to run between the houses cutting through the backyards.  
They had passed through 4 to 5 broken fences and 2 prickle bushes. By the time they had returned to the base they were covered head to toe in thorns and splinters on top of their hurt pride. However the horde was not far behind them. Zim dropped his end of the zombie hurrying to open the front door, “Hurry Zim!” Zim grabbed the other ankle of the zombie and helped Dib to drag it into the house. The zombie’s were at the doorway now! Dib ran to the door and slammed it shut on one of the zombie’s arms, breaking it off completely. Dib let out a startled gasp in surprise sawing it fall to the floor. He locked the door and took a breath of relief, “Let’s not do that again…” Zim was catching his breath as well, “Agreed…ouch...how am I supposed to get all these stupid wood needles out???” Dib plucked a thorn out of his cheek wincing, “I know how to get them out...but I’ll help you on one condition.” Oh this was gonna be good, Zim narrowed his eyes, “What does the Dib-monkey want?” Dib’s expression became serious, “Don’t let me get eaten.” Eh, I guess that was fair enough, Zim waved his hand at him, “Yeah, yeah sure whatever. Help me get this thing to the basement and then rid Zim of these horrible pokey things.”  
Zim and Dib picked up the zombie once again and headed down the elevator. Dib sighed not believing he was going to say this, “I guess it wasn’t such a bad plan after all…” Zim immediately grinned in delight, “Of course not! It was a brilliant plan! We got what we wanted and soon we’ll be able to put this whole mess behind us and get back to normal.” Dib’s smirk faded, “You mean, you trying to take over the Earth and me stopping you?” Zim smirked proudly, “Precisely.” Dib frowned, “...Zim listen...I think…” the elevator opened to let them both out, “Quickly now Dib-human we must get the zombie into the containment tube!” Looks like whatever Dib had on his mind would have to wait. They carefully put the zombie into one of the tubes and closed it quickly before it could get out, “Alright glad that’s over, now what?” Zim headed back to the computer and began to run diagnostics on the test subject, “Looks like there’s not much of a difference between normal humans and zombies….they just seem to be more durable.” Zim made a grossed out noise, “OH GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!” Dib walked over and glanced at Zim with a calm expression, “That’s a human brain Zim.” He looked closer at it and studied it a bit more closely, “Although it does look inflamed and swollen...it must’ve been the cause of what killed it to begin with.”  
Zim stuck his tongue out in disgust, “Horrifying human organ…” Dib reached into his bag and pulled out some tweezers, “Here,” He reached out trying to take Zim’s arm who only pulled away, “What are you doing???” he demanded, looking defensive. Dib held up the tweezers so Zim could see, “Don’t you want me to take the splinters out?” Zim looked down and nodded lifting his arm, “Ah yes of course. Do your strange paranorman magic.” Dib rolled his eyes and shook his head starting to go to work. Dib was working on Zim’s antenna by the time he was almost done. The strange rubbery appendages twitching in his hands, “Zim stop moving, I can’t get them out if you don’t hold still.” Zim frowned pouting like a child, “Can’t help it Dib-worm, your fingers feel weird.” Dib snorted in response, “You’re one to talk.” he finally pulled out the last splinter, “There done.” Zim stood up and stretched with relief, “Much better! You did well Dib-stink!” Dib rolled his eyes and went to work on removing his own splinters, “Yeah your welcome.”  
Zim headed back to the computer and began running some tests and calculations. He attempted several failed algorithms hoping to find a solution that would open the zombie to suggestion...or at the very least stop trying to bite everything that moved. Hours passed by, none of it worked. Dib yawned and listened as he could hear the zombies above surrounding the area, “Zim…” The Irken was not listening to him, still fixated on the task at hand. Dib frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Come on, I think that’s enough for tonight. We can try again in the morning after some rest. Zim brushed his hand off, “There’s too much work to be done. Sleep if you want to Dib-beast.” Dib sighed and shrugged finding a warmer corner in the lab to lay in and close his eyes. He could hear the base being locked down and felt a little tap against his boot. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Gir holding a blanket up to him, “This is for you~!” Dib smiled and took the blanket wrapping it around himself. This would definitely make sleeping more comfortable, “Thanks.” Gir grinned before happily running off to do whatever it was that robot did around here.  
As night proceeded on, Zim could feel his body growing week, he needed to recharge his pak to stay awake. Wait...that’s right his pak wasn’t working. Zim slapped his forehead and groaned at his own forgetfulness. Sleep was his only option to regain his strength. He yawned and started to mindlessly wander into a darker part of the lab. Dib, who was not fully asleep yet, opened his eyes when he heard Zim shuffling around, “Zim?” Where could he be going? Dib got up keeping the blanket wrapped around him and followed Zim.  
When he caught up to the alien he found him curled up on the floor fast asleep, “Uh...Zim?” The Irken did not answer only curled up more to keep warm. Dib looked at the blanket, “This is getting ridiculous...if you scream and hit me, I’ll yank on your antenna.” Like Zim could even hear him, he was out cold after all. Dib felt his good nature get the better of him and decided to lay down beside Zim laying the blanket over them both so they could both stay warm while they rested. The warmth allowed the alien to relax and suddenly uncurled and readjusted to make himself more comfortable. When he finally stopped fidgeting in his sleep he managed to scoot closer to Dib creating a little body heat between them. Dib looked down nervously when he saw how close Zim was, honestly he looked far less menacing while he slept. He could hear a strange vibrating noise coming from him, almost like a kind of purring noise. Dib laughed to himself quietly, “You becoming a cat now?” Dib laid his head down on his arm and curiously reached up with his other hand to feel the rubbery texture of Zim’s antenna again. It twitched between his fingers but the Irken stayed asleep in fact it only seemed to relax him more. Dib smirked and yawned feeling his eyes slowly close. Finally the lights had shut down. Leaving the two to sleep peacefully in the safety of the dark lab.  
It was unclear if morning had come, considering no light was coming through. The only source of light remaining was a faint blinking red light in the distance. Zim’s tired eyes fought to stay closed, too warm and too comfortable to want to get up. But he lost the battle when his eyes slowly began to open and deeply upset that he would have to move away from his warm cocoon. His eyes met complete darkness before the red light in the distance came on, silhouetting the sleeping human beside him. The two had gotten rather cozy in the middle of the night with Zim pressed up against Dib’s chest and Dib’s arms wrapped around Zim under the blanket. Wait what? Where they snuggling?? Zim froze and suddenly screamed pushing Dib away from him and crawled away fast. Dib suddenly woke his glasses falling off in the process, “What?! Who!? Is it the zombies?!” he looked around completely blind, “Zim??” Zim pointed at the Dib accusingly, “YOU! YOU WERE SNUGGLING WITH ZIM!!!” Dib managed to find his glasses and put them back on, “What? No I wasn’t!” Zim Stood on his feet still pointing at him, “LIES! YOU HAD YOUR NOODLE ARMS WRAPPED AROUND THE AMAZING ZIM!” It was coming back to Dib now and it made the human blush deeply, “O-Oh…” guess they did get cuddly in the night, “I-It was just to keep warm you looked like you were cold!” Zim shivered, “You wanted to morph with me! Probably were waiting to tear off my delicious flesh!” Dib stared at Zim completely dumbfounded.  
“I’m not a zombie Zim...remember?” Zim hissed at Dib lightly causing him to sigh, well the peaceful moment passed, back to square one again. Zim shivered more, “Zim demands the blanket!” Dib glared at him, “No way. Your robot gave this to me.” Zim walked over tugging on it in an effort to take it away, “But this belongs to Zim! You were just borrowing it!” Dib sighed, “You know we could just share it Zim.” The Irken tugged harder, “SHARE?! With you?! Never!” Dib rolled his eyes, “Fine whatever take it.” He tossed the blanket at Zim, who squealed in victory. He bundled himself up like a burrito grinning with satisfaction. ‘Idiot…’ Dib wrapped his arms around himself rubbing his arms to keep warm. Zim waddled over to the computer and began to run more tests. Dib got up as well walking over to Zim and watching him work. But the irken grunted in frustration when the algorithms failed repeatedly, “Why don’t you let me try?” Zim snorted in laughter, “Like you could figure out my computer.” Dib gave Zim an annoyed look finally pushing him out of the way and turned to work on the computer. Zim tumbled backwards annoyed at the sudden shove, “Hey!” he ditched the blanket and got up pushing against Dib’s side. However due to the size difference, Zim could barely move him. Dib smirked in amusement that Zim was struggling so much to push him. However his smirk faded when his codes also failed.  
He decided to try again, “Stop that! You’re only making it worse Dib-stink!” He put his hand on Zim’s face, “Quiet Zim.” Zim shrieked at him and bit one of Dib’s fingers. The intense pain from the sharp teeth had Dib’s eyes welling with tears as he cried out in pain. The massive struggle caused them both to crash into the computer and active the incomplete test. The two snapped their heads up, “Uh oh…” and quickly looked over at the zombie who was already being exposed to the chemicals. For a short while nothing happened and both Zim and Dib slowly approached the container. The zombie tilted it’s head to look at them curiously, but when they kept watching it had actually been looking at it’s own reflection. Softly placing it’s hand on the glass it’s eyes wandered up to look Zim and Dib in the eyes, “It worked…?” Dib was amazed, “Can you hear us?” he asked the zombie. It’s expression faded into horrible despair blood beginning to spill from it’s eyes and asked, “Why…?” Zim raised a brow, “Eh?” Then the zombie suddenly screamed and held it’s head squirming about haphazardly. It sounded horrifying, like he was being burned alive. The incredible agony forced tremors of impact to erupt through it’s body and repeatedly slam it’s head against the glass. Zim and Dib watched in fear as it continued until the glass began to break, blood spilling from the zombie’s head as it repeatedly bashed against the glass.  
Finally the ringing stopped and the loud banging ceased. The lifeless body slowly crumbled to the bottom of the tube and laid there with a busted bleeding head. Dib hand a hand over his mouth unable to blink or even look away from it, “W-What did we do…?” Zim snapped his head to Dib looking angry, “We?! This was your fault Dib! I told you to stay away from my computer!” Zim shot back an angry look, “Well if you hadn’t decided to childishly bite me we wouldn’t have slammed into it in the first place!” Zim’s aggressive stubbornness was beginning to show again, “Oh yeah! Well...well this whole thing is your fault to begin with!” Dib suddenly grew quiet, “....Wanna run that by me again?” Zim didn’t back down, “If you hadn’t broken into my lab, AGAIN, then the zombies would not have escaped!” Dib laughed with sarcasm, “Oh that’s rich coming from the one who created the zombies to begin with! What the hell were you doing with zombies in the first place?!” Zim grunted in anger wondering why Dib was so damn stupid, “So I could study your species for world conquest! It was an easy simple plan before you ruined it! If you didn’t poke your big smelly head into Zim’s business your fellow human smellies would still be alive to become my slaves!”  
“Are you kidding me Zim?! Get your head out of your ass! Everyone is dead because of you and your stupid fake mission!” That hit a low blow, “You take that back Dib…” Dib was too angry now to realize what he was saying, “No! Seriously Zim look around you! Your precious leaders are not answering and leaving you here all alone to deal with this mess! You know what I bet you’re only here because they got sick of putting up with you!”  
“LIES!”  
“It’s the truth Zim!”  
“Shut up!”  
“They sent you here as a set up to get rid of you! And now that you’re finally out of their hair they couldn’t be happier! Face it Zim, you’re all alone now! You have no one!” The air grew still and emotions started to settle. Dib finally began to calm down from his outburst and could feel guilt quickly settling in. He went too far.  
“Zim….I..”  
“Get out…”  
“Zim I didn’t mean-”  
“Leave Dib!”  
Dib could see the damage he had done, sure he and Zim didn’t see eye to eye, but did he really deserve that? Dib stood his ground trying to calm Zim down, “It doesn’t have to be that way...we could...I don’t know….we could be friends?” Zim snorted mockingly, “Me, friends with you?! This is a temporary truce! Remember?! TEM-POR-ARY! Wake up Dib-worm, we’re rivals….we could never be friends.” Dib tried to step towards Zim, “Zim-”  
“I said leave Dib! Get out of here! Leave Zim just like everyone else!” he turned away from the human, “If I ever see your face again. I’ll feed you to the zombies.” Zim walked away disappearing into the darker corners of the lab. Dib stood there in silence, defeated and ashamed. Maybe it was foolish to think they could work together. He turned away and began to head back up the elevator. He walked to the door picking up his gun and stepping out of the house leaving the base and Zim behind. Zim Didn’t wander too far into the lab, he only listened as the human left him. It was better this way, after all Invaders need no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins the angst. And just when you all thought things were looking up -evil laugh- oh no no no no things will get far worse before then!


	9. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed since that day and in that time Zim’s world unraveled around him. For days he continued to desperately call the Tallest and repeatedly failed to reach them. Desperation turned into panic and it was not long before Zim finally snapped. He yelled in anger slamming his fists onto the computer desk, “WHY AREN’T THEY ANSWERING?!?!” Gir walked up behind him holding his pig close. The little robot looked at his master with concern, “Maybe they are sleeping.” Zim growled at Gir’s unsurprisingly stupid response, ‘It’s not possible...the human was lying. There has to be a reason why they are not answering.’ Gir pet his piggy softly, “I miss the big headed boy…” he looked at Zim and walked a little closer. The alien was furiously shaking as his mind became wild with disturbing thoughts that were stuck on a loop. Zim’s silence made the robot frown as Gir once again moved closer to Zim. With a gentle tug he pulled at Zim’s shirt, “Master…?” Zim’s body was growing hot and he could feel his eye twitching, “When is Dib coming back…?”  
“SHUT UP!” Zim turned around and smacked the Robot upside the head. Gir went flying back and dropped the pig. Not being affected he turned around, “My piggy!” Zim didn’t wait for the robot to get up as he grabbed the pig before Gir could reach it. Gir cried and screamed reaching up to attempt to get it back but Zim held it just out of reach. The alien glared at the robot in anger digging his claws into each end of the stuffed pig. He began to pull on it, “No Master! My piggy!” Gir begged and pled as the pig was slowly ripped in half. Zim didn’t take his eyes off Gir and threw it on the ground. Gir hiccuped and began to cry picking up his ripped toy and running off with it into the darkness.  
When silence finally settled again Zim’s anger diminished and in it’s absence Zim started to feel something he never felt before, something completely unfathomable to him...guilt. He turned around looking at the trail of cotton that was left behind from the stuffed pig. Maybe that was going a little too far. Zim looked around in the darkness hoping he could see the sir unit, “Gir…?” No answer came. The silence made Zim feel worse, “Gir answer me…!” he started shaking, “Please….” His body felt weak, “Don’t leave Zim too….”  
The time came for Zim to leave the base to search for food. Rations were getting terribly low and a part of him was secretly hoping he would find company. He started with the neighbor houses down the street that were all filled with spoiled food and maybe a can of poop cola. He decided to travel to the city and loot the market which had unfortunately been cleaned out. Zim continued to travel farther and farther from base honestly not paying much attention to where he was heading. When it started to get dark Zim came to his senses. He had gone too far from base and was now hopelessly lost. Zim looked around nervously not seeing any zombies yet, but he did need to find someplace to stay for the night. Across the street was a pharmacy that didn’t look completely destroyed. It would do for the night.  
Zim ran in through the broken door and looked around at the broken glass and knocked over shelves. The lights were broken and barely holding onto the ceiling leaving only the light from outside making the building visible. It looked like no one was there with him. Zim noticed there was a door that seemed to be in pretty good shape. Looks like it lead to another room that appeared to be more secure. He opened the door and headed inside closing it behind him. The room was smaller and just as dark, but it had a sleeping bag on the floor along with a few unused first aid supplies. Someone most likely was here before him. Maybe it was the Dib-human. Zim shook his head quickly getting the thought out of his mind. He didn’t want to think of Dib right now. Zim sat on the floor and decided to wait until he was tired enough to curl up and fall asleep.  
As the sky grew dark the air became incredibly cold, pushing it’s way through the cracks and doorways of buildings and brushing against all manner of existence. A violent shiver caused Zim to wiggle about uncontrollably. He whimpered and quickly curled up inside the sleeping back laying his head down. With all this time to himself it was hard to keep his mind off of things he didn’t want to think about. Over and over he thought about The Tallest, Gir, Dib, and most of all, he thought about how alone he really was. But this time, instead of it angering him, the Irken could feel a great emptiness inside of him. He was now a being without purpose and no one cared. He forced his eyes to shut hoping sleep would come for him soon.  
Zim did not remember falling asleep, but he did remember waking up when he heard shuffling from outside the door. He slowly lifted his head rubbing his eyes and listened to the sounds. Was it a human…? A living human? Or was it another Zombie? Zim looked around hoping he could find something to at least provide his skin some protection from biting teeth. He located a worn down gray hoodie that was thrown into the corner and quickly pulled it over his head. He heard groaning grow closer to the door and panicked knowing he had nothing to defend himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud bang and something slam into the door. Zim jumped and hid behind the door pulling the hood over his head. He shivered and waited silently. A bright light started to shine through the glass of the door looking around. Something began to push against it, “It’s locked…” it was a female voice. “Well then break it down,” it was a young man’s voice. Neither of them sounded familiar. Zim didn’t have time to react when a bullet put a hole in the door where the handle was. He jumped and shrieked hurrying to the other side of the room curling up in the fetal position.  
The door pushed open and in walked two humans bundled in thick clothing, “Hold on..” the male raised his gun, “There’s something over there…” Zim slowly looked up unable to get a good look at the humans with their flashlights shining in his face, “Hello?” The girl raised her gun to Zim as well keeping the light on him, “Are you bitten?” It didn’t occur to Zim that telling the truth was not a good idea, “...Yes?” Out of impulse the girl shot at the wall beside him causing Zim to scream and scurry to the wall across from him, “Don’t shoot Zim! I am not a smelly zombie!” the humans didn’t move, “You just said you were bitten.” Zim rolled his eyes not sure what the big deal was, “Well yeah it happened three weeks ago.” There was a pause, Zim couldn’t tell what was going on with the lights being in his face, “..What did you say?” Zim figured the human’s ears didn’t work well, “I got bitten three weeks ago.”  
The humans lowered their lights and turned away from Zim to talk to each other for a moment. Zim couldn’t hear anything they were saying. And their faces were covered by bandanas, hats, and goggles. The taller one, which Zim assumed was the male, glanced at Zim cautiously before walking over to him, “Are you alone…?” Why did he need to say those words, “Yes….I am on my own.” He held a hand out to Zim to help him up, “Need a place to stay? Our camp isn’t too far, we have plenty of food and room for you to stay if you want.” There were more alive? How was that possible? Zim weighed his options and figured a good meal and a safe place to sleep was in his best interest, especially if it was distracting enough. He took the boy’s hand and stood onto his feet, “Yes, that would be great. Zim will join you.” The two nodded, “Do you have a gun?” Zim bristled remembering that vile human weapon and shook his head. The girl pulled out another small gun from a holster on her hip and tossed it to him. Zim eeped and quickly caught it, very grateful he didn’t drop it on the ground.  
“Okay good. Let’s get the supplies we can from here and get moving.” The two humans worked fast grabbing all the medicine, first aid, and water they could carry in their bags. When they finished cleaning out the place they made their way to the door. The boy peered outside and whispered, “Looks like there’s more of them than before, we’re going to need to run fast to get to the truck,” Zim was immediately regretting his decision, “Run out there?? What about the zombies??” The two looked at him, “That’s what the guns are for. Just stay close and don’t fall behind.”  
“Wait I don’t-”  
“Go!” The boy took off in the lead with the girl pushing Zim out in front of her while she covered the reer. They ran fast keeping their distance from the zombies and for the most part staying out of sight. Zim was grateful to the hoodie for providing a quick and easy disguise which covered his face for the most part. The humans handled the cluster with skill and obvious experience making the race back to the truck not long. The boy quickly climbed into the driver’s seat and the girl pushed Zim into the passenger’s seat quickly closing the door. A zombie caught her by surprise and slammed her into the truck. Before she could react a bullet pierced the zombie’s forehead and left it’s corpse to collapse on the ground. She looked up noticing Zim holding the gun nervously and taking a deep breath, “Thanks…” he quickly rolled up the window. The girl turned and shot at a couple of zombies that were close by before hopping into the open bed of the truck. Zim looked over watching the boy pull his mask off and turn the keys, making the truck’s engine roar to life. He stepped on the pedal and sped off leaving the zombies behind. While they drove Zim took the time to look at the boy’s now exposed face. Unlike the Dib, he was tan and he had a very strong jaw that was covered in black beard stubble.  
Zim glanced at the girl who was sitting down in the bed of the truck, keeping an eye out. After a moment he turned his attention back to the dirt road, “My name is Michael by the way. The girl back there is my sister, Heather.” Zim glanced at Michael from under his hood making sure to keep his true appearance hidden, “I am Zim..” It sounded so strange to the alien, hearing himself pronounce his name without obnoxious declaration and pride, “How far is this camp of yours…?” Michael kept his focus on the road as dust began to kick up in their path. He turned on the windshield wipers to clear the dust settling on the windshield, “Not much farther now.”  
The dust slowly began to clear as the truck slowed down and stopped in front of a large gate. The doors began to open and Zim could see humans covered in dark clothing and carrying larger guns. Zim watched them carefully as they walked out to surround the truck and walk beside it into the gate, which closed behind them. Michael stepped out of the driver’s seat after turning the car off and Heather climbed out of the bed in the truck. Zim hesitated to leave the truck but he didn’t have much of a choice when the door was opened for him. Zim decided to step out before anyone could touch him and kept his hood low enough to cover his eyes.  
Michael and Heather walked over as well as one of the guards asked, “Who is this you brought back with you?” Michael spoke up, “His name is Zim. We found him locked in the pharmacy alone.” The guard looked back at Zim, “Why is he green?” Zim kept an eye out to make sure no grabby hands went for his hood, “It’s a skin condition.” The rest of the guards nodded in realization relaxing a bit, “We think he may be the key to what we’ve been working on.” Zim glanced at Michael suspiciously who said something quiet to the guard that couldn’t be heard by anyone else. The guard nodded turning to the others to escort everyone inside. The truck was taken to a parking location on base where other working cars remained for scavengers.  
Michael and Heather began to follow behind Zim and the guards before Heather suddenly winced holding her shoulder, “What the hell…?” Michael walked up to her, “Let me see.” He took her hand away and felt the blood drain from his face, “...you’ve been bitten…” Heather looked at him in shock, “That’s not funny Michael.” He showed her the blood on his hand, “I’m serious….” She looked at him worried holding her shoulder, “Hey it’s going to be okay!” he held her shoulders rubbing them, “We have a cure, all we have to do is use our new little friend’s blood to make a serum to keep you from turning.” He looked over watching the guards take Zim inside, “Everything is going to be fine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Zim is having a little bit of an issue...okay a lot of an issue. But to be fair things are not going too well and he is infected with the virus after all XD For this story I wanted to really play on the idea of how abandoned Zim feels and how much that is effecting his behavior. I'm introducing a couple characters into this chapter, the siblings Heather and Michael. But this is quite the interesting turn. Looks like a certain invader is joining a survival camp.


	10. Chapter 9

Not much time had passed in the camp. Honestly it couldn’t have been more than a day and a half. For now Zim was keeping his head low, assisting with small odd jobs where necessary, and resisting any snarky behavior purely for the reward of food. There were more people in the camp then he could have imagined. Most of them were young, probably no older than their mid 20s, and a handful of children he noticed running around the camp time and again. It was during his rare free time Zim began to familiarize himself with the camp.  
Near the front where the gate door was located the survivors kept a small cluster of working cars in that area, primarily meant for scouting. Nearby the cars were a few tents that Zim was unable to get close to but could see a few humans working with some strange technological devices. In fact once in awhile they would find something interesting and inform the other humans, sending a small group out in one of the cars again. There were a few buildings spread out around the area. The biggest building being the shelter which held the beds and living quarters for the residents. Another small building next to the armory kept all the rations and had a small kitchen that served watered down soup with maybe a few slices of carrots and potatoes. And finally there was the medical tent that was terrifyingly low on supplies and resources. It was extremely dark and depressing, nothing like Zim remembered of humans in the slightest. But it was enough to keep his mind off troubling thoughts so for now he could live with this.  
However Zim had been unaware of people who were watching him. Whispering was contained to a couple tents next to the medical tent. Michael was having a heated discussion with one of the guards and the doctor, “I’m telling you he’s our answer!” the guard shook his head, “Michael, I understand your position. But we cannot perform experimentation without his consent. Or even the guarantee this will work.” Michael gave him an angry look that was desperate, “So we let my sister die?” the doctor held up her hands, “We never said anything like that...but she doesn’t have much time left. We’re going to need to be prepared to do what’s necessary soon.”  
“No!” Michael didn’t budge his eyes he took deep fearful breaths, “I will not lose her too...not while I can do something about it.” They stared at each other in silence for a while before the guard sighed, “Damn it. Fine. We’ll try.” The doctor turned to her desk pulling out an alcohol pad and an empty syringe, “We’re gonna need a sample of his blood. Fill this syringe and bring it back here. I’ll see what I can do.” Michael took the supplies from her and nodded, “Thank you…” he headed into the other tent to see Heather, who was laying down in one of the beds. Her skin was paler and unnaturally dark circles appeared under her eyes as the bite mark looked horribly infected, she was getting worse. For now she was sedated but suffering from an awful fever that caused her to sweat in her sleep. Michael kissed her forehead in comfort, “Hold on a little longer. I’m not gonna let you die I promise.”  
Zim had found a small cushion to sit on messing with the soup in his bowl. Last time he tried to drink it he quickly realized the humans used water and that was not an experience he was looking to relive again, no matter how hungry he was. He could feel a small presence by his side and half hoped it would be Gir. But instead it was a young child staring at his bowl with hungry eyes. Zim glanced at his soup and sighed with defeat, “Here…” he absentmindedly passed the bowl to the kid, “Not like I can eat it anyway.” The child’s face lit up and reached up with tiny hands to carefully take the bowl, “Thanks mister!” Zim watched the child run off to the other side to sit with a smaller boy, most likely a sibling. The Irken watched the children carefully as they shared the bowl of soup together. Zim never could understand the concept of sharing, especially when it meant risking your own well being. Regardless, the gesture left a great big hole in Zim’s gut, making him lose his appetite altogether.  
“I wonder if the human is doing better that I am…?” he curled his knees to his chest and crossed his arms, bitterly pouting like a child. He didn’t want to keep thinking about Dib or his stupid well being, but no matter how hard he tried to ignore it the thought always crept back in and left Zim feeling nervous. He curled up more, “No he’s probably fine...probably being stubborn, and stupid, and big headed somewhere.” Zim could see a pair of shoes stop in front of him, he didn’t look up though so he could keep his eyes hidden, “Why are you sitting alone?” Zim recognized Michael’s voice, “Not hungry..” okay that wasn’t what he had asked, “Um...okay? Mind if I sit with you?” Zim shrugged not really caring, “Just don’t touch me.” Well maybe caring a little bit. Michael nodded and sat down beside Zim. They sat in silence for a moment, Michael was patting his legs trying to figure out a way to break the ice, “Tell me something...how is it that the infection didn’t mutate you?” Zim raised a brow at the stupid question, “It did you simple dirt child.” Michael turned to him, “I mean you’re not like the rest of the zombies, I wanna know how that was possible.” Zim looked back down and shrugged not really seeing where he was going with this, “Superior DNA, I am Zim, blah blah blah.” He was way too jaded to even try to be narcissistic.  
Michael sighed, “Well whatever the case. You’re immune to it. Do you know what that means?” Zim was getting annoyed with all the questions, “Get to the point smelly pink flesh baby.” Michael was a bit confused by the insult but continued anyways, “It means we can make a cure. Return the infected to normal people. Perhaps even save new victims that have been bitten!”  
“This is about your sister unit isn’t it?” Michael stopped, very few people knew about Heather’s current condition, but his body language and behavior was far too familiar for Zim to not realize that he was either having trouble with the poops or someone he cared about was in trouble. After this conversation, Zim concluded that he was most definitely not constipated. Michael looked down and sighed, “Figured it out did ya…? Yes, Heather is running out of time and I’m running out of options.”  
“And you want Zim to help you.”  
“To sum it up, yes.”  
“And why should I help you?”  
“How about the fact that we saved you first?!”  
He did have a point there but Zim was stubborn and didn’t want to submit to assisting more than one human. Michael grunted in frustration, “You won’t even need to do anything! I just need a little of your blood that’s it!” Zim held his arms and scooted away from him, “Zim wants to keep his blood in his body thank you!” Michael’s eye twitched, “So you won’t even try…? Not even if it means saving the Earth?” Zim was about to spat out something insensitive before he stopped and thought on that sentence. Save the Earth…? If there were no more zombies, then that would mean there would be no more danger. No one trying to bite Zim anymore. At the very least he could live with that. After all it’s not like his leaders were sending anyone to help him.  
Zim thought for a little bit longer before he looked up, “Alright...but only a little blood! You take too much and I will destroy you!” Michael sighed in relief hugging Zim rather suddenly and tightly, “...thank you..” Zim made an uncomfortable sound squirming a bit, “I-I said no touchy!” Michael let go and smiled apologetically, “Right..sorry, I got carried away. Roll up your sleeve.” Zim did so rolling up the sleeve of the hoodie and his uniform to expose his green arm. Michael took out the syringe and alcohol pad rubbing the pad on Zim skin. Lucky for Zim it didn’t burn him like water but it felt cold and strange on his arm. Michael inserted the syringe and began to fill up the container with Zim’s blood, it came out looking bright pink and gelatin like. When Michael pulled out the needle Zim’s wound suddenly cartolized, most likely as a result from the infection. The human looked at the syringe studying the blood for a moment before he looked to Zim, “Come with me to the med tent, the doctor will arrange everything. If this works I want you to see it first hand.”  
Hell what did Zim have to lose? It was better than sitting here in the cold dirt lingering on icky feelings. The two walked back to the tent to meet with the doctor and the guard from before. Michael walked up to the doctor giving her the syringe. She examined it before looking at Zim, “Thank you for doing this.” She took a drop and ran a test to two not seeing anything too out of the ordinary with the sample. Despite the fact that it came from an alien. But the equipment was too outdated to be able to determine that for the doctor to see. She finished and took the syringe over to Heather. She placed a tourniquet on her bicep and prepared the IV. Zim, Michael, and the guard gathered to watch. Each one with their own reasons for being anxious to know if this would work. The doctor glared, “Give her some space,” they backed away a couple steps.  
Carefully she inserted the syringe into the IV tube letting it travel down into Heather’s arm and enter her bloodstream. She was quiet for a while looking like she finally settled down from the pain. Michael smiled in glee when he watched his sister slowly open her eyes, “It’s working!” Zim’s jaw dropped not able to believe what he was seeing. Was he really the answer all along, all that anger and frustration when he was the solution to this whole mess from the start? He truly was amazing! Michael hurried to Heather’s side and held her hand smiling and petting her head, “How are you feeling.” She smiled for a moment looking at him, “I feel strange…” Her eyes slowly looked up zoning out on the ceiling. Michael looked at her confused, “Hey..Hey..come on stay with me, it’s gonna take more time for it to kick in-” A violent cough caused darkened black blood to splash into Michael’s face.  
Michael gasped and stood up frantically wiping the blood from his face before it could get in his eyes or mouth. Heather began to convulse and shake violently on the bed, “She’s seizing!” The doctor hurried to move her onto her side before she choked on her own blood, the guard helping her. Zim stood there in silence and shock, feeling hope being violently ripped for him. No not again, this couldn’t be happening again!” He began to back away, “We’re losing her!” Michael began to scream as his eyes began to bleed from the foreign black blood. His skin bubbling and changing color as he violently began to tear at his skin, “It burns! It’s burning me!” The guard looked up and rushed to Michael’s aid trying to help him but Michael only snapped his head up with bloodshot eyes snarling at the guard. He was infected.  
Heather continued to seize before her heart stopped beating and she laid lifeless on the bed. The new issue at hand had the doctor backing away from her patient and taking shelter behind the guard, “Michael...I don’t wanna shoot you man…” The guard hesitated keeping his gun aimed at him. Zim continued to back up which unfortunately caught Michael’s attention. He suddenly lunged at the alien knocking him to the ground trying to bite at him. The guard jumped and had no choice but to shoot Michael. A bullet pierced through his cheek and knocked him over on top of Zim. Zim was in shock breathing heavily and shaking as he had momentary flashbacks to when he was first bitten. He struggled to get free, the little alien being too weak to lift the boy off himself. The guard ran over and attempted to move Michael’s dead corpse off Zim.  
Zim took in a shaky breath trying to get a hold of himself as he sat up, “Th-Thank you…” But his gaze was met with terrified eyes from the doctor. She covered her mouth, “Oh my god…” Zim looked over at the guard who was equally terrified, “W-What are you…?!” Zim felt his heart fall into his stomach as he slowly reached up to feel his head. His hood had come off. Zim quickly stood up and tried to gain some distance, “W-Wait. This is all just part of my condition!” The guard didn’t listen, “You’re an alien!?” Zim felt himself panic and backed away more.  
Before the other two could react Heather suddenly sprung from the table and grabbed onto the doctor biting into her neck. She let out a scream which distracted the guard and caused him to turn his gun on Heather shooting her in the head to get her off the doctor. Zim used that opportunity to pull up his hood and try to flee the tent but was still spotted, “Hold it!” Not hesitating another moment the guard turned up his gun and shot at Zim piercing his side with one of the bullets. Zim let out a shriek and held his side that bled from the bullet that was now trapped within his body. He limped as quickly as possible to get away from the tent as more screams erupted, the infection was spreading again and Zim’s blood was only making it go faster.  
The alien ran as fast as his terrified legs would allow him. Within minutes the camp was overrun. Zim could see children screaming and crying and other survivors who were spilling out their insides begging for help. Zim looked around frantically not able to focus with fear clouding every moment of judgement. Their screams radiating against his antenna like a horrified song as he heard tents being ripped down. Zim finally willed himself to open his eyes and spotted the cars at the front of the camp. It was his only chance. He pushed off his feet and ran quickly but something stopped him when a hand grabbed his ankle.  
Zim looked down and noticed it was the child from before, he was badly injured and crying, “H-Help me...please…” Zim frantically pulled out his gun and aimed it at the child. His hand shook as he held it there, “P-Please I don’t want to die!” the child begged. Before anything else could happen another zombie ripped the child away from Zim. A loud scream came from the child as he was suddenly tugged between two zombies being fought over. The frightened screams finally silencing when the kid’s torso ripped in half. Zim stood there unblinking from the horrifying sight he had just witnessed. His entire body shook violently as he turned and ran to the car again before his thoughts could catch up.  
Managing to climb into the red truck Michael had used before Zim struggled to find the keys. He pulled down the blind letting them fall into his lap and smiled briefly with relief as he pushed them into the ignition. Zombies could hear the truck roar to life and suddenly began sprinting towards the truck. Zim pulled his hood down and looked around, “How do you drive this stupid human vehicle?!” Frantically he pulled and messed with everything he could reach, turning on the wipers and emergency lights before he finally was able to shift the car into drive. Zim willed the truck to move faster as it slowly rolled out of it’s parking spot, “Faster! Faster!” He tapped the brake repeatedly screeching when it only made the car stop repeatedly. The zombies scratched and slammed into the truck attempting to get in as the windows began to crack. He slammed his foot down onto the other pedal and the truck launched off at high speed bursting through the gate.  
Within minutes Zim was miles away from the camp and driving into the middle of nowhere. But he didn’t stop. In fact he had no idea where he was now. Zim continued to drive until the truck ran out of gas and sputtered to a stop. Zim slammed on the steering wheel begging the truck to keep going, “I command you not to stop!!” but it was no use. Zim sat in silence as the truck laid silent in the middle of a sandstorm. The images of what just happened running through his head on a wretched loop that had the alien slowly losing his mind. Zim held his head as he felt an unstoppable force rise within him unable to choke it back. When it came to the surface Zim squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. He screamed and screamed and refused to stop, all the horrible feelings he had felt for the past few weeks had finally consumed him and burst forth in cries of anger, fear, and pain.  
The screaming was followed by horrifying sobs as the Irken was suddenly overcome by overwhelming tears, which was not a feature that was familiar to Irkens. But it did not stop the failed invader from holding himself and continuing to weep repeatedly, “STOP!” Zim was now talking to himself, wondering why this horrible lump in his throat wouldn’t go down, why his body couldn’t stop shaking, more importantly why there was this terrible tightness in his chest that stung so bitterly. He held himself tighter, “PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!” he didn’t know who he was crying to anymore, his mind becoming lost in his own emotional frenzy. At last after hours of crying out to no one who would ever hear him, Zim’s strength began to fade. The lights faded in the truck as the battery died and without so much as a fight Zim’s eyes fell closed. Drifting to sleep in the lonely red truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that didn't last long...  
> Alrighty guys...well I know this chapter was a little on the dramatic side, also extremely violent in this chapter. But hey it's a zombie apocalypse there are bound to be a few bits of dismembering here and there. Poor little Zim can't seem to catch a break. But I think we all knew that time in the camp was not gonna stay peaceful very long. Now Zim is stranded in the middle of nowhere with a little souvenir pierced between his flesh and weeping because it's all too much to handle for anyone, even our mighty Irken invader.
> 
> NOW CRY! CRY LIKE YOU'VE NEVER CRIED....before! 
> 
> Honestly everyone this chapter had several different directions I was thinking of taking it in. The main conflict I was having was what to do with Michael and Heather. Heather was gonna die no matter what but there were many possibilities with Michael that I was debating on. However adding him into further plot I knew was only gonna complicate the already preset events in motion so he had to die too. Sorry guys you were good eggs.
> 
> So I'm sure you're all wondering what happened with Zim's blood and to put simply. Zim isn't entirely safe from the virus, his body is just acting differently to it than it would in humans. Because of the nature of it bonding to him it wouldn't have the same effect for Heather because she's human. Introducing the mixed DNA only made the virus react worse and cause her to spit up the virus into her brother's face infecting him as well at a rapid rate.
> 
> Finally I'm sure you're all wondering where the Dib might be don't worry he will be returning, after all we need to catch up with the past to find out how we got to the current situation of Zim being stuck inside the mall. All in good time.
> 
> For those of you who are still with me reading this please let me know if you guys like it! Until next time!
> 
> Disclaimer  
> I do not own Invader Zim or the characters  
> Invader Zim (c) Jhonen Vasquez


	11. Chapter 10

As night continued on Zim managed to make his way into an outdoor survival store within the mall. Most of the place had been destroyed but there were still a few items here and there that the alien could make use of. After properly blocking the door and checking out the area Zim did his best to set up one of the little tents. It couldn’t have been that hard considering Irken technology was far more complicated than putting a few sticks together. But it did look a little odd when he finished. Zim smiled from victory and opened the flap climbing into the tent with a sleeping bag and blankets he managed to find in the store. He set up his bed, or in this sense it was more like a nest, and curled up within the warmth. The Irken exhaled deeply finally able to relax now but was far from being able to fall asleep yet. In fact his mind was only racing and it was keeping him awake. Honestly throughout all this chaos there had only been one moment that felt simple and familiar.

 

 

Zim had remained passed out for hours inside the truck. His mind was in an unrest as the screams of the dying humans invaded his mind. They repeated over and over again on an endless loop that caused the alien to toss and turn frantically. But he was far too exhausted to awaken just yet.  
Once the sandstorm had cleared it became clear that the truck managed to break down not far from the city. Zim could feel his side stinging from the bullet but was too weak to move or even open his eyes. He could hear Zombies outside the truck scratching and groaning as they attempted to get inside. The alien remained in limbo feeling himself slip out of consciousness again, this was really it wasn’t it…? He was going to die here, completely alone and forgotten. He could feel his body grow lighter as his mind slipped into darkness again. He welcomed the feeling, ready to accept death rather than remain alive to suffer this pain any longer. He was ready.  
A burning feeling began to grow in Zim’s chest. He felt something heavy beating against him repeatedly. Who was hitting Zim? How dare they hit the mighty- oh who cares he was dead anyway.  
“Zim!”  
The call sounded far away, almost too soft for Zim to hear. It called out again, “Zim come on wake up!” It was louder now and it sounded familiar. Zim could feel his arms and legs again as he felt his claws slightly twitch. There was another pound to Zim chest that caused a sudden cough to come from the alien. His eyes shot open and was blinded by a bright light. He took in a deep breath and felt his chest expand. He was alive? Zim turned to his side trying to get a hold of his breathing, a few coughs interfering here and there. He couldn’t see where he was, only knew he was on the ground somewhere. Something warm and soft rubbed against his back as his coughing fits died down. When he got control of his breathing, Zim decided to attempt to sit up and get himself off the floor. A sharp pain pierced his side causing an unwanted hiss of discomfort, “Hey take it easy. You’re badly injured.” He looked down noticed his waist was wrapped in bandages that were stained with blood. Zim ignored the familiar voice and sat up turning to face the mysterious person. He knew it could only be one person who would be crazy enough to save him. But that didn’t take him any less by surprise when he saw his face, “Dib…”  
If anyone would’ve asked Zim would’ve denied it completely, but he never thought he could feel so much relief from seeing Dib again. He was so overwhelmed with relief he could barely gather himself, “H-How did you find Zim…?” Dib who looked thinner and a little worse for wear with broken glasses looked at Zim seriously, “I’ll explain...but first we need to remove that bullet from your side before you bleed to death.” That’s right...he got shot. Dib helped Zim reluctantly lay back down, considering how weak the alien was he didn’t have much strength to protest. Dib pulled out a small kit of tools and carefully cut away the bloody bandages from Zim’s body doing his best to clean the wound. He pulled out a pair of curved tweezers and medical pliers. Dib gave a sympathetic look to Zim before giving him a cloth rag to bite down on, “This isn’t going to be pleasant but just hold still okay…?”  
Zim squeezed his eyes shut and did as the human said wanting this horrible metal nub out of his body. Dib carefully placed the pliers into the shallow part of the hole and began to pull it open. Zim’s jaw clamped down on the cloth as he let out a horrified muffled cry. Dib grit his teeth trying to focus as he slowly slipped the tweezers down the opening attempting to find the bullet. Zim could feel tears slipping from his eyes, the pain was so agonizing he couldn’t stop crying begging for Dib to stop. Dib continued to focus attempting to comfort the alien, “I know, I know hold on I think I can feel it.” He attempted to grab it a couple times but the bullet shape was tricky and kept slipping from his grip, “Damn it come on!” Zim started shaking still crying in pain as Dib finally managed to grab onto the bullet and pull it out carefully. Zim was near passing out again when the bullet was removed, Dib pulled the bloody purple tweezers and pliers away from the wound and quickly got out a thread and needle. Zim’s head fell flat against the ground barely able to feel the needle piercing through his skin after that excruciating experience.  
When Dib finished he had carefully wrapped bandages around Zim’s waist again and sighed with relief. Zim could feel his pain lessening and was grateful to have the bullet out. He wanted to say something snarky to Dib, like old times, but for some strange reason he couldn’t. Not because he was exhausted beyond belief but because he couldn’t bring himself to. So instead Zim asked his question again, “How...did you find...Zim…?” Dib looked back down at the alien and frowned, “By chance actually.” Dib started to explain his side of the story. Turns out the human was out looking for any supplies he could find when he noticed the horde of zombies surrounding the truck. Now any rational person would leave it alone, but as everyone knew Dib was not rational. He had figured some poor soul was trapped inside the truck and didn’t have any hope of escaping. It wasn’t until Dib managed to set off a car alarm that he was able to draw most of the horde away before he finished off the last few himself, “That’s when I saw it was you. I saw how badly you were injured. You were barely breathing when I found you.” Zim only looked more confused, “Why save me…? After what I said to you last time I thought that would be the last thought on your mind.”  
Dib smirked, “Come on Zim...you know me well enough to know I couldn’t leave you there to die.” Zim turned away from Dib speaking softly, “Maybe you should have Dib-human…” Dib’s smirk faded at the uncharacteristic words coming from the alien, “What…? Hey, Zim look at me. Why would you say something like that?” Zim didn’t turn around so Dib sighed moving to sit on the other side of the alien so he could see his face. When he got a good look at his expression Dib felt a need to be concerned, “What happened to you out there?” Zim looked away again unable to look the human in the eyes, “It doesn’t matter…”  
“Well it matters to me.”  
“Just drop it.”  
“Why won’t you tell me??”  
“Why do you care??”  
“Because that look on your face is scaring me!”  
These past few weeks took their own toll on Dib as well. Ever since the day he left he couldn’t stop feeling guilty about what he had said to Zim. In fact he worried about him as he continued on his own and ran into his own tragedies here and there. Honestly it was all enough for the human to lose his mind. But this moment here, it kept him on the ground. Zim sighed and smoothed back his antenna, “Fine…” He started to explain about his journey away from the base, about the camp, the people he met, but most importantly what happened there. Dib sat there quietly and listened to Zim’s story until he was finished noticing the alien was shaking.  
“I don’t know why it’s bothering me so much...it’s not like Zim really cared about any of them!” He reached up gripping onto the stalks of his antenna squeezing his eyes shut, “B-But Zim can’t stop hearing their screams! I see so much blood when I close my eyes! The stench of it burned into my olfactory sensors!” Zim growled with frustration, “Worst is this icky feeling in my spooch! It feels like Zim’s trying to swallow a ball of paste! My chest hurts and-” Dib stopped Zim’s ranting when he pulled him into his arms. Zim silenced himself immediately not realizing how much he had been shaking. It was that same gesture of gratitude Michael gave him when Zim agreed to help Heather.  
The alien’s antenna wilted at the memory feeling confused, “Why are you doing this Dib-thing...Zim did not do anything for your benefit…” Dib shook his head and squeezed his upper torso lightly, “It’s called a hug Zim...and it’s purpose is not just meant for gratitude. It can be used for comfort as well…” Zim wanted to deny how much it was actually helping, but instead he slowly reached up and gripped onto Dib’s coat tightly, “Y-You’re so stupid Dib…”  
For a while things were peaceful as Dib allowed Zim to rest. Dib had actually sat down beside Zim keeping him close, well more so because Zim still hadn’t let go of him. Since he couldn’t go anywhere he decided to try to think of what their next plan of action should be. Sadly he was not having much luck, at least not with anything they haven’t already tried. They were running out of options to stay alive and worse it was taking an emotional and physical toll on both of them. Dib could feel Zim fidget uncomfortably and his antenna twitching around occasionally hitting him in the face. He looked at them a tad annoyed and smoothed them down onto Zim’s head. The alien once again relaxed as Dib went back to his thought process, idly rubbing the base of one of the antennas to keep Zim calm.  
After a while Dib gave into defeat realizing he couldn’t come up with a plan. So instead he refocused his attention back on Zim, double checking his injuries and making sure he was comfortable. The Irken had readjusted to curl up against Dib’s chest staying close to the warmth, it felt so much more comfortable than the beds at the camp. Dib couldn’t help but smile when he heard a strange gurgling noise coming from the alien’s throat, if he didn’t know any better it sounded like purring. He laughed softly, “Who would’ve thought you would turn into an overgrown cat…” He rubbed Zim’s back softly thinking about how he had actually never gotten this close to Zim before, let alone cuddle. Honestly the change was nice, after all even before this happened Dib never knew this type of intimacy. He continued to softly pet the antenna curiously taking note about the textures of Zim’s skin. But exhaustion came quickly and Dib could feel himself fighting a yawn. They were safe where they were for the moment it wouldn’t hurt to get some rest as well. He laid his head down on top of Zim’s feeling warm and content for the moment as his eyes closed succumbing to some much needed sleep.  
When the morning came Zim could feel himself tucked into a warm cocoon. It felt so safe and secure the Irken debated on waking up, but the urge to stretch his legs and back was becoming unbearable. He slowly began to open his eyes and started to stretch. The arms that were wrapped around him loosened as Zim readjusted looking up to realize he had fallen asleep in the human’s arms again. This time however he did not scream. It was easy enough for Zim to write it off as a result from the passing events, a lack of interaction, and most of all abandonment. Zim stayed awake but decided to lay back down on the human’s chest to keep warm. The air was thick with fog and it left a stiff coldness in the air. Zim tried to relax while the human slept, attempting to think of his own plans for what to do next. He didn’t risk the thought of leaving without the human again, who knows what would happen to him if he wandered off alone. No the alien wouldn’t chance that again.  
Zim’s buzzing thoughts grew quiet when he heard a soft thudding in Dib’s chest. The sound caught his attention and he silenced his mind for a moment to listen. The rhythmic pulsing lightly vibrated in Dib’s chest against Zim’s head, it wasn’t anything like the sound Irken’s would make. It was a consistent beating rather than a humming tone. Zim could only conclude that it was most likely the human’s heart or at least it was his best guess from what he knew of human anatomy. He continued to listen to the soft ba-dump and could feel his tense body relax. Almost like it was some sort of strange magic, Zim found peace in the soft rhythmic organ. Allowing his mind to remain silent for a while Zim just listened to Dib’s heartbeat and laid in his arms.  
It was unclear how much time had passed before Dib started to wake up. He yawned and cracked his neck before noticing Zim was still curled up against him. Wondering if the alien was awake or not Dib placed a hand on his back. Zim looked up almost immediately in response, “You okay?” Zim silently nodded, “Good. How does your side feel?” Zim shrugged, “It stings horribly...but not as bad as before.” Dib nodded, “...we need to figure out where we’re going to go next. We can’t stay here and you’re gonna need to have those bandages replaced soon.  
“Agreed...I suppose we could go back to my lab. Right now it’s the safest place on Earth.” Dib frowned, “Yeah but we can’t stay down there forever...we’ll need to keep looking for food and medical supplies. Accidents can happen not to mention we could easily starve to death before then.” Dib rubbed his head, “I don’t know...what if we just left Earth altogether?” They both paused and thought it over, “You know that may not be a bad idea...if we escaped off the planet into space then we wouldn’t have to worry about happens here.” Dib frowned not very happy with an idea that sounded like leaving the rest of his species to die. But it’s not like he would be doing anything different if he stayed here, “What about your leaders? Do you think they would be angry you left?” Zim laughed bitterly, “No one is going to come looking for me Dib-thing...you were right...Zim has no one.” Guilt slapped Dib in the face again as he was reminded of the awful things he said to Zim. He shook it off and said calmly, “Well...to be honest neither do I...so what do you say we stick together...for real this time?” Zim looked up to meet eyes with Dib, seriously considering his offer. It wasn’t a bad deal, and it seemed that it would be something in both of their favors. Zim had to face the facts that he wouldn’t be the same, not after all this, maybe he could be himself again in time.  
Dib waited nervously while the Irken thought it over he kept his breathing even and watched Zim carefully. Almost as if he could figure out what he was thinking if he stared at him long enough. He jumped a little when Zim looked up at him meeting his eyes. They looked at each other in silence, reading each other, thinking over what this plan would mean for them. If they did this there would be no going back. But at the same time did it matter? After all there was no where else to go, “Okay…” Zim said his answer with firm confidence nodding, “Let’s do it. Will you leave Earth with Zim, Dib-human?” Dib felt his cheeks heat up at the question, never thinking he would hear Zim put it so formally. But he easily nodded making up his mind already, “Yes.”  
It was decided. Dib helped Zim up and carried him over his back, “Zim can walk you know.” Dib rolled his eyes, “I’m sure you can but in case we need to run this will be easier.” Zim pouted laying his head down against the back of Dib’s neck in defeat. Dib felt his face grow hot again before he cleared his throat and pushed the door open. When the coast was clear, for the most part, Dib hurried out of the little shack and began to make his way back to Zim’s base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yay Dib is back! Little dickens couldn't keep him away from Zim for too long~!
> 
> So we find ourselves here as the two have finally decided it is time to leave Earth, but most importantly stay together :> It's very subtle but the feelings of needing each other are starting to become clear and may yet present themselves even further as we continue on!
> 
> Disclaimer  
> I do not own Invader Zim or the characters
> 
> Invader Zim (c) Jhonen Vasquez


	12. Chapter 11

“So how operational is your ship?” Dib finally set Zim down when they reached the front door of his base. Surprisingly the neighborhood didn’t have nearly as much zombies as the city. Counting themselves lucky they headed inside and slowly made their way to the elevator. Zim thought over the question as he pushed the button to carry them down to the lower levels, “Not as much as it could be, honestly I had to use most of the parts from it to repair my base. But considering the circumstances we can simply take the parts back. After that we’ll have to see what we can work with.” Dib nodded leaning back against the elevator which felt smaller than last time he was inside it, “Are you sure no zombies can get down to us?” The elevator stopped and the doors opened, “Of course, the only way down is the elevator. If they even attempted to drop down the impact would turn them into a messy puddle of zombie filth.”  
Zim attempted to step out of the elevator but had to take it slow, the pain from his injuries were coming back and proving to be quite annoying. Dib walked over trying to help him but Zim pushed his hand away, “No, I can’t keep relying on you. I need to walk on my own.” Dib shook his head and pulled Zim’s arm over his head to help him walk, “Hey! I said I wanted to walk on my own!” Dib looked at him, “And you will, but for now you need to be putting less stress on your injuries. I don’t mind, just let me help you until you’ve healed.” Zim looked away feeling intimidated by how much taller Dib was compared to himself. His antenna wilted, “Fine...only until Zim is better. Than no more touchy.”  
Dib walked with Zim over to the dismantled ship. Carefully setting Zim down he looked over it, “Wow you really took this thing apart. Do you know where all the parts are to put it back together?” Zim leaned against the wall and nodded, “Most of it is in the security systems. It’ll take time to repair the voot cruiser.” Dib nodded, “Alright...just stay here and I’ll grab the blueprints. I’ll see if I can grab most of the parts and bring them down.” He quickly ran off before Zim could protest knowing the injured alien wouldn’t be able to stop him. Zim growled lightly at Dib calling the shots right now, it was a punch to his ego. There had to be a way to make his injuries heal faster, at least that way if Dib made him mad he could swat at him and throw a fuss without pain getting in the way.  
While Dib was gone Zim got up and stumbled, quite pathetically, on his own to the medical tools. He looked around, half hazardly throwing things to the side until he found what he was looking for. Zim was almost about to resort to his average claim of victory when his injury made him regret the thought of raising his arm too high. He winced and dropped the device onto the floor. When he came to his senses he looked at it and growled in frustration limping over to it again. Before he could reach it Dib had caught up to him, reaching down and picking up the device that strangely looked like a pen. Dib stared down at Zim for a moment before the alien turned away and pouted, “Curse you and your...tallness…”  
“You should be resting.” Dib scolded him, which normally wouldn’t have been intimidating to Zim if the human had not grown so much, “Zim cannot stand the pain anymore. I wanted to find something to help the healing move faster.” Dib looked at the device in his hand, “Is that what this is for?” he handed it to Zim who nodded in return, “It repairs damaged skin tissue.” He began to lift the clothing from his body, struggling to hold the object as he attempted to get to the injury hidden under the now bloody bandages. Dib watched for a while before he couldn’t stand to watch Zim make a fool out of himself any further, “Stop. Stop. Let me help you. It’ll be better to have two extra hands.” He took the device from Zim motioning for him to remove his top layers. The alien pouted at first refusing to strip. Dib was growing annoyed, “Take them off or I’ll take them off.” That may have sounded more provocative than he intended. Zim waved his other arm in frustration, “Fine! Fine! So pushy!”  
Zim slowly removed the hoodie and his shirt to give Dib access to the bloody bandages. The human moved carefully slowly unraveling them making sure that the dried blood wasn’t sticking to Zim’s wound. Zim’s antenna twitched and he bit into his bottom lip from the unpleasant feeling of the bandages pulling against his sensitive skin. Dib finished removing the bandages and tossed them aside. He softly brushed his hand around the bullet hole looking it over and trying to be gentle. The alien bristled from the soft touch, “S-Stop that Dib-stink…” he blushed looking away, “That’s too much touching..” Dib didn’t say anything, he just grabbed a cloth and started to clean the wound, “Why does touching bother you so much?” Zim pouted, “I-It just does.” Dib frowned, “So do you not want me to hold you while you sleep?” Zim’s antenna became rigid, “Well hold on let’s not get ahead of ourselves…” Dib was confused now as he held up the pen looking device over the bullet wound, “How is that any different? You said you don’t want me to touch you yet you’re fine with cuddling.” A warm light came from the tip of the pen and scanned the injury starting to rebuild the damaged fibers in Zim’s skin, “Zim never said he was fine with the cuddling. It just feels safe...you know since there’s zombies and all. If they attacked us they would eat you first because Zim would be shielded.” Dib rolled his eyes finishing up and placing the device back in it’s box, “Really? Cause it seemed like more than that to me.” Zim was about to protest again when Dib reached up to gently pet his antenna again. The alien’s body went slack and fell into Dib’s body, “That’s not fair…” he said quietly, feeling calmer and relaxed. Dib smirked, “You’re much easier to handle when you’re calm.” Zim readjusted himself so he could lay against the human’s chest comfortably, “I hate you…”  
“Do you really?” Zim became silent thinking over that question. No, he didn’t hate Dib at all, at least not anymore. He was the only thing the alien could cling to, he gave Zim purpose, a goal to work for. Zim finally sighed looking away, “No...not really.” Dib only smiled and continued to pet the antenna rubbing his hand along Zim’s bare back. The alien’s eyes slowly closed, “I-I said no touchy,” Dib snickered, “You know I would stop if you didn’t like it.”  
“Zim doesn’t like it.”  
“Liar.”  
“Zim is no such thing. Dib knows nothing.”  
“I know you need me.”  
“...don’t say that.”  
“Why not? It’s true.”  
“I mean it Dib!” The human sighed moving his other hand down from the antenna rubbing the back of Zim’s head now, “What’s the big deal? I need you too...” Zim relaxed again looking down at Dib’s arm and taking note about how beat up his coat looked now, the fibers were so worn down that it looked like it was beginning to tear in some places, “It’s not normal for Irkens...to “need” someone.” For a species of conquest it made sense that Irken’s would not have a need to form attachments anywhere, but for someone like Zim wouldn’t it be different? Dib laid his head against Zim’s thinking his answer over for a moment, “Well...aren’t you not normal? Aren’t you different…? Special?” To him the alien was special, his own little secret, whether he wanted him to be or not. That caught Zim’s attention and made him look up at Dib, “You think Zim is special?” His eyes were big and full which caught Dib off guard, “Well..yeah...you’re different...s-so yeah I think you’re special.” Zim’s antenna started to twitch with excitement, Dib covered his face, “Ah! Take it easy Zim what’s gotten into you?”  
The alien didn’t answer only stared at Dib, absorbing his words, studying him to see if there was some hidden meaning in them. It was beginning to make Dib feel nervous, “Z-Zim..?” He finally blinked, but what happened next Dib didn’t ever think he would see from the alien, he smiled. Zim smiled at him, “ Thank you Dib…” The human’s face turned red clearing his throat, “Y-Yeah sure…” Zim reached up and poked his face, “Are you ill? Your face is red.” Dib lightly swat his hand away, “No I’m not ill, it’s called blushing, it happens when someone is embarrassed or uncomfortable.” Zim narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer, “Zim is making you uncomfortable? You just said Zim was special Dib-stink, what gives?” That was not helping! Dib felt his face get warm, he was so close to him now. Not to mention heat was beginning to travel to unwanted places. Zim’s antenna perked curiously and looked down, “What is it now?” He attempted to readjust in his lap, “Why are you poking Zim? This is so confusing!”  
Dib bit down on his bottom lip trying to calm himself, “Zim stop it! Stop moving! Just-” he grabbed his arms and made him hold still, “Stop…” he shivered meeting eyes with the Irken again. They stared into each other’s eyes for a long time, so long it started to feel awkward. Dib licked his lips deciding to try to explain, “Look my… it’s been a long time since I’ve ever been really around anyone… honestly the first time I’ve ever felt close to someone...and I’m feeling urges.” He shook his head, “Nevermind it’s stupid human stuff...we should get to work on the ship.”  
That earned a glare from Zim, “Oh no don’t think you’re getting off that easily! What kind of urges? Tell Zim...considering you have saved Zim’s life more than once I suppose I could assist.” Dib started sweating, “I don’t think you want to help with this Zim, it’s better if we leave it be.” Zim waved his hand around, “Nonsense, does it have to do with what is poking Zim?” Zim reached down finding the crotch of Dib’s pants. Dib let out a yelp holding his breath, “Ah hah! See Zim knows what Zim is doing.” He fondled the area slightly in his hand, “Why is it so hard?” Dib started to pant, “Z-Zim don’t do that...nnh...it’s…” he shivered. Zim raised a brow at him, “It’s what? Spit it out already.” Dib leaned up and firmly pressed his lips to Zim’s causing the Irken to suddenly freeze. Dib held the kiss there for a moment before he slowly pulled away hoping that would be enough to answer Zim.  
It didn’t, in fact it only left him more confused than before. He softly touched his lips looking at Dib as if Dib pulled a screaming gerbil from his nose. Dib began to feel nervous, “I-I’m sorry I didn’t know how else to explain it and you were getting me all excited! I just...I need you okay….I need you in my life, you’re the only thing I have left in this hell and that makes me want to be close. Something different, something special.” Zim’s antenna twitched again wondering what was happening, everything that had transpired in the past few weeks left Zim in a sea of emotions he couldn’t even begin to understand. His chest felt tight and heavy and it was an uncomfortably pleasurable sensation. Zim bit his lip looking down, “Zim wasn’t sure if he liked that…” Dib was about to open his mouth to apologize again just before Zim said, “Do it again.”  
What should he do? Dib thought it over for a moment before finally saying fuck it. He leaned in again kissing Zim, more tenderly this time. Zim stayed still for a moment thinking about how Dib’s lips felt, they were warm and soft. However he wasn’t entirely sure why the previous kiss had been so aggressive and this one was so gentle. He leaned in putting some pressure against Dib’s lips. Dib opened his eyes to meet Zim’s which were still wide open, their lips parted for just a moment, only for Dib to find the confidence to cup Zim’s cheek and kiss him again. There was a heaviness in Zim’s eyes as he slowly closed them, he wasn’t sure what all of this had meant, but it was the first soothing feeling he had felt since this whole zombie thing started. And he didn’t want it to stop.  
Dib slowly wrapped his other arm against Zim’s lower back and pulled him in close. Their kiss grew in passion as they broke apart for mere seconds now and then to catch their breath. Zim leaned his chest against Dib’s feeling his heart pounding in his chest. There were so many strange things about human bodies, Zim had been far too focused on their destruction to actually realize them. He could feel rhythmic pulsations in Dib’s chest and his pants, it was a strange sensation that caused heat to rise within Zim’s own body. The alien frantically gripped the front of Dib’s coat keeping him close. Dib however broke his lips away for a moment to place soft kisses on Zim’s cheek and jawline. An anxious thrust from his hips pressed up into Zim’s crotch causing a confused surprise from the Irken. His cheeks were a soft purple and he tongue lazily hung out on his bottom lip unable to keep himself from panting. His expression only made Dib more anxious and suddenly had him throwing off his coat laying it down on the floor to place Zim on top of it. Zim shivered from the cold giving Dib an ungrateful look before he noticed the human removing his shirt too. His eyes scanned over the soft milky skin, he could see Dib’s ribs poking out slightly as he pulled his shirt over his head. Dib made quick work to toss the garment aside and crawled over hovering over Zim. His stature gave off a dominant and alpha like presence, Zim bit his lip and his antenna quivered submissively watching and waiting for Dib to make his next move.  
The heat between them caused a thin line of sweat to form on Dib’s brow. He stared down at Zim through his broken glasses and panted. He nervously glanced down Zim’s body before looking back up into his eyes, “Spread your legs.” Zim easily gave into the command opening his legs for Dib who slid himself between them to bring their bodies close again. The pulsations from before pressed firmly against Zim’s crotch giving off an intoxicating heat. The feeling resulted in a pleasurable response from both of them and Dib began to roughly rub the crotches of their pants together. Zim gasped from the strange attention and reached down to try and stop Dib’s hips, but Dib grabbed Zim’s wrists and held them down as he continued. Zim shivered and weakly struggled against him, “H-Hot…” he panted trying to explain to Dib what he was feeling. Dib let out a moan leaning down and kissing Zim’s neck, “Does it feel good..?” Zim let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, “I-I don’t know...i-it kinda tickles…” Dib smirked knowing what that meant and slowed his hips allowing the friction to become extended between each grind. Zim’s eyes shot open and he let out a cry, his body arched up into Dib as his voice spilled out in uncontrolled tones of pleasure which echoed into the empty halls of the lab.  
Dib enjoyed the sounds kissing more along Zim’s chest, his anatomy was so much different than his, he had no nipples or a belly button and his skin was softer than his own. Zim suddenly squirmed and felt something wet between his legs, Dib could feel it too. Their eyes met again, “W-What was that?” Dib had a pretty good idea of what it was but to make sure he slowly began to pull Zim’s pants down. He looked at him reassuringly, “It’s alright,” something snagged slightly at the hem of Zim’s pants before surrendering to Dib’s actions. A proud curved erection stood tall, a clear liquid spilling down it and between Zim’s legs. Zim blushed and looked at it confused, “W-What is that?” Dib looked at him, “I think it might be your penis.” Zim sat up, “My what? What is that? Is it a weapon?” Dib nearly lost his balance, “No no...I wouldn’t really know what your species would need it for but for human males, it’s used for reproduction. Making human babies.” Zim poked at his tip and gasped from how sensitive it was, “S-So you have one of these too Dib-thing?” Dib blushed, “W-Well maybe not exactly the same as yours, but yes.” Zim suddenly reached up and started to pull down Dib’s pants, “Let Zim see.” Dib’s face steamed and he suddenly grabbed his pants, “H-Hey don’t be so hasty! Why do you wanna see mine??” Zim pouted, “Well you’re staring at Zim’s...isn’t that fair?” He had a point, Dib blushed and looked away, “Alright alright...here,” he slowly pulled down his pants and boxers, his own erection bobbing slightly from the movement. Zim slowly sat up and scooted closer to Dib softly touching the tip, “It’s soft..” Dib bit his lip and moaned softly, “C-Careful it’s sensitive..” Zim continued to rub his finger against the tip softly, “Like this?” Dib moaned shaking on his knees, “Z-Zim…” he brought him closer, “Come here..” He readjusted Zim’s hand so it grasped the shaft of Dib’s erection. Dib placed his own hand around Zim’s erection and began to slowly stroke it. It was like a wave of electricity through Zim’s body when Dib brushed his hands against him, he squeezed Dib’s in his hand causing a painful grunt from the human, “G-Gentle Zim, do the same thing I’m doing.” Zim started to calm down and slowly moved his hand along the soft skin.  
For a moment the two contently fondled each other. Zim could feel his body tremble slightly, “S-Something feels weird…” Dib looked at him, “That might be your climax getting close,” he started to stroke Zim faster eager to hear him orgasm. Zim’s grip on Dib’s erection weakened from the intense pleasure his hands held onto Dib’s shoulders leaning his head against him. Dib smirked and leaned in to brush his tongue along Zim’s antenna talk. Zim moaned more, “T-Too much…!” The human didn’t stop though, “Just relax, let it happen…” Zim had no idea what Dib was talking about, but he did know something was coming. But he didn’t have time to think about what it was before his pleasure senses were sent into overdrive and something wet splashed against his abdomen. He looked down seeing a clear liquid that had sprayed itself all over his thighs, abdomen, and penis. It felt hot and sticky but left a good feeling in it’s presence. Zim looked at Dib who smirked at him, “Guess I was right. Your turn now.” Zim pouted wanting to complain how tired he felt now from the energy that took, but Dib’s demeanor once again had him submitting to him. He placed his hand around the throbbing mass and started to stroke it again slowly but gradually got faster. Dib leaned back and moaned deeply, “Ah Zim~” the alien’s face flushed from hearing his name in such a way. The muscles in Dib’s abdomen tensed and relaxed repeatedly before he leaned his head back, “J-Just like that...it’s getting close…” Zim bit his lip watching him, not entirely sure what he was doing as he continued to rub the end of the erection. Precum started to coat his palm and it began to pulse fiercely just before a hot white liquid squirted from the tip all over Zim’s hand. Dib cried out panting and moaning in need as he reached his climax. Zim blushed and slowly let him go examining the substance on his hand curiously before he looked at Dib, “Is that what’s supposed to happen?” Through his exhausted panting Dib nodded and slowly sat up, “Are you okay?” Zim made a disgusted face holding up the hand covered in cum, “Sticky.” Dib chuckled, “I’m sorry. Let me find something to clean us up.” He slowly stood up and looked down noticing the mess his coat was in now, he sighed and knelt down deciding to use it to clean up himself and Zim. Zim didn’t seem to be too happy about that, “Why are you using your coat?” Dib shrugged, “It’s already torn apart and got our cum on it anyway. So it’s not like it’s ruining it anymore than it already is.” He finished cleaning Zim and himself off and pulled back up his pants, “There, do you need help getting dressed?” Zim shook his head struggling to pull his pants back on. Dib stood back up and walked over to the table bringing the rest of Zim’s clothes back over to him. Zim took them and slipped them back over his head then sat in silence for a moment looking at the ground. It began to make Dib feel uncomfortable, “What’s wrong?” Zim slowly looked up at Dib and asked quietly, “What did we just do…?” The words settled in Dib’s ears and strangely began to make him feel sick. What did they just do, and more importantly what did this mean for them now?  
Dib tried to think of a way to explain what transpired but all he could think of is, “I thought it might be a way to help us both relax...satisfy the urges I’ve been feeling...it’s generally something you only do with someone who you feel strongly about, someone special.” There that word was again. It was honestly too much for Zim to process which only made him continue to think over the events in silence. The longer he remained silent the more nervous Dib began to feel and the more he desired to fix this, “H-Hey don’t worry everything is still the same. Nothing’s changed okay?” Zim took a bit more comfort in those words and looked up at Dib, “...Okay.” Dib felt bittersweet about that response but chose to hide it behind a reassuring smile as he reached his hand out to help Zim up, “Come on. We really should be getting to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys the ZADR has arrived (hey if you don't ship it don't read it) anyways considering both have much to discover I figure it would make sense if they didn't go the full mile yet, there's plenty of time for that later
> 
> -whispers- whoops I gave it away  
> XD  
> Hope you all are enjoying so far! 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Invader Zim or the characters
> 
> Invader Zim(c) Jhonen Vasquez


	13. Chapter 12

      The afternoon had passed into awkward silence. Both were quite for their own reasons. Zim was still wrestling with his thoughts and mindlessly investing himself into fixing the voot cruiser. Dib on the other hand was far more aware of Zim’s silence, which grew into feelings of guilt. Did he really just use Zim like that? The human felt filthy, in fact lower than he ever thought he could feel. This whole end of humanity thing was really getting to him, and all he had to latch onto for stability was Zim. How did that honestly make any sense? Yeah sure they were both put into many dark circumstances because of all this, and Zim was acting broken and vulnerable...but they were still enemies, right? Had things really not changed between them? Dib honestly couldn’t answer his own question, and truthfully it scared him.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when Zim accidentally shocked his claw against the loose wires in the ship. The irken hissed and held the abused hand to his chest wincing at how much it stung. Dib looked at him concerned but kept his distance, “Are you okay?” Zim nodded and rubbed his hand returning to work without a word. Dib frowned at the dismissive response and looked down returning to his part of the ship to work on repairs. After a moment of silence Dib finally couldn’t take it anymore, “Zim can we please talk about what happened?” Harsh silence followed and Dib immediately felt the tension building which only made him start to babble on, “Look I don’t want things to be weird, but they feel that way. So I wanna talk about this. This doesn’t have to change anything between us. We can still be enemies. Just you know, talk to me, don’t just be silent. It’s driving me crazy okay-!”  
     “Dib for once in your life will you just be quiet!” Zim was shaking furiously. His chest heaved deeply with labored breath as his eyes locked fiercely onto the human. They stared for a moment before Zim finally spoke up again, “I...I don’t know what I want. I just….everything is changing faster than I can process it all! Everything, EVERYTHING I knew before is gone! Forever!” During his ranting Dib had managed to walk up and pressed his hand to Zim’s mouth and used the other to hold the back of his head. The silenced alien growled at Dib and punched him in the stomach. Dib, however, didn’t let go. He continued to hold Zim there as he finished letting out his tantrum. Dib didn’t mind the beatings, but hearing Zim’s hopeless broken voice messed far too much with his head.  
     As much as it bothered him, Dib knew Zim had a point. Within the short amount of time more had happened that would be overwhelming for any sane person to process. Maybe that’s why they were both still here. Dib finally let go and knelt down so he wasn’t towering over Zim, in fact he was just below his gaze. The two stared at each other in silence for a long time as they studied the other’s face. The right words were almost impossible to find. Finally Dib decided on the words, “You’re right…” this caught the Irken off guard as Dib reached up and placed a gentle hand around Zim’s arm, “...I’m sorry…” If it had been the old Zim, the alien would have erupted into a fit of laughter and gloat over the apology. But not this time, instead they cut deep and only made him feel vulnerable. He hated how afraid those words made him feel. Dib didn’t move and kept his eyes on Zim waiting for a response. When the Irken didn’t speak Dib broke the silence again, “It’s just….you’re all I have left of the life I once knew….I want you to understand how important it is that we watch out for each other...Do you understand me?” The words were soft and pleading, hoping to the universe that Zim wouldn’t back peddle into his prideful ranting, “We’re gonna get through this together...but I need you with me on this...all of you.”  
     How much tragedy does it take to break someone’s spirit? Arguably how much tragedy would it take to crush the spirit of the rejected invader and the cast out human boy. It had only been a matter of time before all the pride, denial, and sheer stupidity would run out. When that was all gone what else would be left? It was the answer that these two survivors were struggling to find. But even if there were no words to describe it, they both knew. And in that moment, Zim and Dib found themselves standing on the same floor. Against all odds they were standing here together, alive. So what were they, enemies, friends, something more? Truthfully it didn’t matter now. Not nearly as much as what was in front of them. A gloved claw suddenly grabbed Dib’s hand that still lingered on Zim’s arm. The sudden action seemed to snap the human out of his daze and cringe from suspicion that Zim would suddenly throw himself into a violent rage. His antenna moved slightly in thought and the next words he spoke calmly, “Let’s get off this wretched planet…” he squeezed Dib’s hand. It was a silent agreement that fueled their mission. For better or worse, there was no going back.  
    Days passed with endless hours of working. Occasionally the two would take turns to sleep, eat, and tend to any other bodily functions. Of course Dib was the one that needed most of the breaks considering his anatomy required more attention than the Irken’s. Zim didn’t say much when Dib had to leave to sleep or use the bathroom. He only kept his focus on the task at hand, the sooner they finished, the sooner this nightmare would be over.  
    On his way back from the bathroom, Dib could’ve sworn he saw Gir’s big blue eyes glowing from behind the broken machines. In fact he thought he had seen him sneaking around a few times before. Why was he hiding? Dib decided to call out to the defective sir unit, “Gir? Is that you?” his question was answered with frantic skittering as the eyes disappeared back into the dark. Dib didn’t seem to be too concerned with the robot’s odd behavior, instead of investigating he continued on and made his way back to Zim. The Irken was rubbing his eyes as he forced himself to remain conscious. The human walked over and placed a hand on Zim’s shoulder, “Hey, take a break I can take over for a while. You should rest for a bit.” Zim’s anticipated protests were halted with a yawn, “I hate not being able to use my pack….I’ve never felt so...so..”  
    “Human?” Dib snickered, but Zim shivered, “Don’t joke about that Dib-stink.” Dib smiled and shook his head, “Go on. Go rest and I’ll work on the ship for a while.” Zim made his way across the room to the caught makeshift bed. He hauled his little body onto the flat surface and laid down. The moment his head touched the bed he felt himself drift away almost instantly. It had been one of those deep sleeps that happened so quickly Zim couldn’t tell right away he was dreaming. In front of him he watched Dib work. The alien wanted to say something but instead bit his lip and curled up more on the bed. The sound had caught Dream Dib’s attention and he turned around looking concerned, “You okay?” He walked over not really needing a response. His hand smoothed over Zim’s head which made Zim feel more relaxed. But what the alien had not been familiar with when it came to dreaming, was that dreams had a nasty habit of changing quickly. Zim could suddenly see a cluster of zombies run from behind the machines. They sprinted over and suddenly grabbed Dib biting into his arms and neck pulling roughly at the human’s flesh, “NO!” Zim shouted. The human was helplessly ripped away from Zim screaming for help as his body was torn apart by hungry zombies. The agony of Dib’s voice pierced Zim’s senses to the very bone as he cried out, “Zim!! Help!! Zim!!..Zim...Zim wake up!”  
     The Irken’s eyes suddenly snapped open to see a worried Dib hovering over him. Zim was cold and had been shaking from the horrible nightmare he just woke from. Dib helped him sit up, “Are you okay…? You were groaning and moving a lot in your sleep-” Zim suddenly covered Dib’s mouth to make him stop talking. He leaned in and grabbed the front of his shirt placing his forehead against the human’s chest. Dib’s body was warm and being able to touch the human settled Zim’s nerves. What was that horrible vision he had? Worse why was it making him quiver like a newborn smeet, “Hey...it’s okay..” Dib wasn’t sure what had shaken Zim so much, but he figured he didn’t need to ask. Instead he wrapped his arms around Zim and held him close. His hand rubbed along his back trying to soothe the alien and calm the shaking.  
     “Promise me something…?” Dib looked down at Zim in response, “Promise...you won’t leave Zim.” There is was, the verbal confirmation that just confirmed how dependent he was on Dib. It may as well been a confession to the human considering it had his skin changing across his nose and cheeks. It was a simple request sure, but this was still Zim, and despite previous events it still surprised him. Dib reached up and calmly rubbed the base of his antenna, “I promise space boy…” Zim rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment, “I’m serious Dib-thing…” Dib’s snickering quieted down happy he was able to lighten the mood a little, “I know. So am I.” He curled up more into Dib’s chest relaxing a little more. He didn’t speak, but the low purr from his chest signaled to Dib that he was satisfied with his answer.  
     Dib had decided to hold off from working on the ship. He knew Zim would protest but he didn’t want to risk another unsettling nightmare from the Irken. Instead he continued to have Zim wrapped in his arms letting him become comfortable and to fall asleep when he was ready to. After a while Dib decided to lay down on the bed still keeping his arms wrapped around Zim, who only readjusted to cuddle closer once again. Zim mumbled a little, the groggy tone in his voice confirming that he was drifting off to sleep again, “We should….get back...to work…” Dib smiled and closed his eyes, “I know. I’ll wait until you fall asleep first.” Zim shifted again to look up at Dib, those sleepy colorful eyes just stared at him for a moment. Then Dib felt a soft tug on the front of his shirt again. His heart raced a little when he felt the warmth of Zim’s face grow closer. Soft lips pressed up against Dib’s very faintly, almost unsure, and Zim was wondering if he was replicating a kiss correctly. It honestly felt awkward and he was about to pull away, but instead Dib helped to close the gap and leaned his head down to make full contact.  
    Their lips moved lightly to readjust and kiss once more, settling into the warm safe space of each other. When they finally separated to look at each other Dib’s heart was pounding, “I-I thought...you didn’t want us to change…” Zim’s expression didn’t change, “We already have….I can't lose you Dib, you’re all I’ve got.” Dib blushed again and softly brushed his thumb rubbed against the frame of Zim’s cheek. He leaned in to place another gentle peck against his head then settled back down in their small snuggle pile. For the first time since this mess started Dib felt at peace, happy even, from such a simple moment between them. And at last pleased with himself Zim’s eyes finally closed letting him drift into a deep willing sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys! I know I am finally back and alive! I apologize for being on hiatus for so long there has been a lot of life changing importance that needed to take precedence on top of my writers block >>; Anyways I know it's not much but we are moving past a little bit of the angst and providing you some adorable fluff do make your kokoro go doki doki XD I realize this chapter is a little shorter than most of the other chapters but I'm hoping to get started on the next chapter here soon and hopefully have some more exciting things happen (which I plan to make longer!)
> 
> Because I'm trash and need cute moments too!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone so this idea came to me while I was at work and really wanted to write it! I know I have two stories that I'm already working on but it's been difficult to write for the both of them as of late so bare with me please ^^; also no hateful words or mean comments I'm just writing this story for fun and I will do my very best to keep them in character, so stay tuned for more twists!
> 
> Invader Zim (c) Jhonen Vasquez


End file.
